The Prodigal Son
by cacoethes8
Summary: Christian hates his father, his half siblings and his father's wife. They are the reason his own mother is not with him today. Cashing out his inheritance, he left his home. His hatred driving him to become one of the most powerful man in the country. So what will he do when the one person he calls his own starts to get closer to the one person he hates the most? OOC/AU/HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another story going, but this idea popped in my head and I wanted to get it out.**

**Please review to let me know if I should continue.**

**Thank You.**

**THE PRODIGAL SON**

**CHAPTER-1**

**CHRISTIAN**

Standing here watching the man who destroyed my life playing house with his perfect little family while I receive the Entrepreneur of the Year award makes me want to throw this award right at the perfect little family.

"Thank you for giving me this award. All I can say is that this is just the beginning."

I walk down the stage and exit the hall without so much as a glance at the perfect little family that was the Greys.

I hate them.

I hate them with everything I have.

They are the reason I lost everything. My father, my home and above all, I lost my mother because of those bastards. Every waking moment of my life is spent loathing them.

My mother would be so proud of me today, I think looking down at the award. They took away her chance of seeing her son grow into the man that I am today. Getting inside my SUV and instructing Taylor to head to Grey House, I pull out my wallet where I keep my mother's photo.

Beautiful gray eyes look at me smiling the most heartwarming smile I have ever seen. Her smile could light up everyone's day.

My mother, Ella Grey.

She was the most beautiful woman in this world. My sorry ass of a father would always say that and I would always agree. Mom would just brush it off saying we were only saying that because we loved her. She was so down to earth, so warm and so full of love for everyone and so believing of the man she spent her life devoted to.

And therefore, when she found out after 25 years of being married to my father that he cheated on her with _that_ woman and also had a son and daughter, my mother couldn't take it.

I can never forget that night, the night I came back a Harvard graduate, only to have found my world upside down. 21 years of my life and suddenly every moment was a fucking lie.

I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. And I will hate them till I my heart stops beating.

They took away everything. After burying my mother, I cashed out my trust fund and walked out of that house. Started my own company with the one million dollars I inherited and today I am a fucking billionaire. The richest man on the West Coast and soon I am going to make it to the top 10 richest of the world list.

I am brought back to the here and now when I the SUV halts at the entrance of Grey House, the headquarters of Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. Brushing aside all the bad thoughts, I head towards my sanctuary, the place where I am the master of the universe, my office from where I control my empire.

As soon as I step out of the elevator, I walk inside my office and place my award on the shelf next to one of many.

"With this rate, we'll have to add a couple of new shelves to fit in all the awards," my pain in the ass assistant, my best friend, the only person who knows me inside and out scoffs.

Turning around I see the most beautiful person in the world after my mother standing with both her hands behind, clearly hiding something.

"A simple congratulations would be nice, Anastasia!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Did you think I would come empty handed?" With that she dangles a bottle of chilled Bollinger in front of my face.

"Bring out the glasses," I tell her grinning at her childishness. Being 23 years old, you'd expect her to behave like a grown up, but not Anastasia Rose Steele, ever the immature, ever the ecstatic and ever the pain in the ass but also with the most beautiful powder blue eyes that see right through your soul and even a better heart.

In so many ways she reminds me of my mother. Loving, trusting, innocent, and full of life, just like her.

"To more billions,' Ana clinks her glass with mine and we take a sip of the champagne.

"Nice dress." I point out at the embellished gray drape jersey dress.

"Isn't it fabulous? It's Vera Wang. You are quite the generous boss, I must say. Thank you for the gift." And she winks.

And that is why I keep her around. She is my stress reliever. When she is around, I feel light, everything is right and my world is full of colors. Thus the obscene amount of money I pay her so that she won't have to go and work anywhere else. Most importantly she knows how to handle me because I can be quite a handful when I am throwing one of my temper tantrums.

"Christian, you have a meeting in 10 minutes and then you have a call with the HR of the Detroit Office." She says that and turns to leave but turns back around to me to remind, "Oh and before I forget, I have your table reserved at the Mile High Club for your date tonight." With a smug she leaves.

Holy shit.

How could I forget my date with Nina Williams? For fuck's sake she is the new Victoria's Secret Angel. God is she beautiful with those long legs. Just thinking about her makes my dick twitch. I need to get her a fucking gift, literally a 'fucking' gift, as in a gift so that she would let me fuck her tonight.

"Ana!" I scream.

She walks back to my office, "Yes?" she asks disinterested in whatever I have to say to her.

"I need you to buy a gift for Nina."

"If you will check in with your housekeeper, you will know you have already bought Nina a gift."

"Remind me again how I survived without you 4 years ago?"

"You were only existing, not surviving." She giggles. I have always loved that sound.

"Anything else, _Sir_?"

"That will be all."

With a dramatic bow, she exits my room.

Always up with some theatrics. She was one of the most dramatic people I have ever come across. Scratch that, she is the only dramatic person I know.

Such a drama queen.

**ANA**

"Oh my God, Ana, I don't know how you can ever handle the boss. I just never know what to do around him. He is so bloody intimidating and not to mention the most gorgeous man walking the planet." Andrea fans herself with her palms.

"I don't know. We've been like this from the very beginning of our relationship, err, I mean professional relationship. And he doesn't intimidate me." I quickly cover up the slip of my tongue.

I tell her not showing the discomfort inside me. My meeting with Christian four years ago had been anything but conventional.

I dropped out of Washington State University after two years because studying never sat well with me. I was never a bad student but studying always bored me to death. I wanted to go to Julliard to study drama, but my father wasn't too keen on that so I enrolled in Literature at WSU. But soon, reading literature made me want to work in theatre more. So I came to Seattle looking for theatre work.

I got work sooner rather than later and before I knew it I had done two shows where Christian was invited as the Chief guest. At the end of the second show, he approached me with a dinner invitation. I accepted and we met for dinner. Post dinner he took me to the Fairmont Olympic to have sex. We were both drunk and I told him my story and so did he. When we were finished we both fell asleep in each other's arms minus the sex.

The next morning, it was awkward. And before I was about to leave after more awkward breakfast, he found himself offering me the job as his assistant and assured me that it would strictly be professional and we were never to bring up the previous night ever again. I took the job. And since day one we had the most amazing rapport and whatever attraction we had or have has been pushed back to the furthest end of both our heads and hearts.

That night, all but forgotten.

"Hey, Ana!" I look up from my lunch to see Wesley standing with a smirk on his face.

Goddammit.

Wesley Schneider has been after me for the past year, asking me out every fucking weekend. The guy clearly doesn't get the message. Sure he was a good-looking bastard, but he had the worse breath in the history of bad breaths. On top of that I never date with people I work around. It just complicates things and I don't do complications.

"Hi, Wesley," I say uninterested. "What brings you here?"

"The boss wants to see this month's accounts." He leans closer. "So about that dinner," he is cut off with Christian's scream.

"Ana!"

Phew.

"Excuse me, Wesley."

I all but run to Christian's office. Closing the door I heave a sigh of relief.

"What happened now?" Christian rolls his eyes at me.

"Wesley happened."

He gives me a sly smile. "I thought you couldn't wait to get in his bed, Anastasiaaaaaa!"

"Oh please, I don't get how on earth you sit across from him with his bad breath."

"He gets his work done well. Anyway, I called you in to ask if you would like to accompany me to the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show this year? Nina will be busy backstage of course and I don't want to get bored and I figured you'd be interested…" Holy motherfucking shit. Did he just ask me to the VS Fashion Show?

"Did you just say the VS Fashion Show?"

He nods.

I all but jump and throw my arms around him even though he is sitting.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD." I am jumping but I can't help it.

"You're the best, Christian." I give him a peck on the cheek and make my way to my seat to find clothes.

Holy Shit.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Christian!" Nina exclaims as soon as she sees me.

I stand up when I see her, my mother taught me well.

"Nina." I kiss on her cheek even though by the tilt of her face I know she wanted a kiss on the lips.

I never kiss on the lips. It's too intimate and too personal. I don't do intimacy, I don't do gentle and I don't do love. It is all but farce, the biggest example being my father.

Throughout dinner, I see her finding excuses to touch me. A brush here, a slight touch there, a bite on her lip. She can't wait to get away from here just as much. Taking out my phone I text Taylor to get the car ready to head towards Fairmont Olympic in half an hour. I never take my dates home. I don't allow anyone near my personal space. It's only ever been Ana, but she never asks, just arrives with her loud mouth and vibrant personality.

Thinking about her immediately brings a smile on my face. I clearly remember the first time she came to my penthouse at Escala. As much as she loved it, she hated the coldness she said. So before I could say anything, she called a friend of hers who is an interior designer and asked him to put more colors in my apartment.

That is just _so_ Ana, barging in and taking charge.

Nina clears her throat and I am brought out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I just got lost there a bit. Something to do with one of my companies."

"It's absolutely fine, Christian. I know what it must be like being you."

"If you will please excuse me for a minute, I need to make a call."

"Sure."

Standing up, I move away from the table and head towards the men's room and dial Ana.

"Christian?" Ana asks puzzled.

"I'm bored."

She giggles.

"You're with Nina Williams, Christian. Even boring is good. She is HOT. I have a girl crush on her. Did you even see those legs?"

"Of course I have, that is the reason I am with her."

She laughs. "Ever the gentleman."

"There's still dessert left and I can't wait to get her to the hotel. She won't shut up about bras and panties. What the fuck do I care as long as she lets me rip hers." I smirk imagining those long legs over my shoulder.

"TMI! TMI! Eww that's gross. Shut up. And I am getting ready for a date, mind you."

Alert.

"Date? With who?" I frown. What the fuck? Why hasn't she told me before? She knows how protective I am of her and who she mixes with.

"No idea. It's a blind date. Andrea says it's her new boyfriend's friend or something and we are doubling. She also told me he is a blonde god." She giggles. "Wish me luck. It's the first time since _him_."

My blood boils at the mention of that dick. Ana's ex boyfriend was a douche. And the fucker cheated on her after two years of dating.

Damon motherfucking Westwood.

He left her so broken. She loved him so much and since then she had a hard time trusting another man. But that was six months ago. I wanted to hunt him down then and I want to hunt him down now because he hurt an important person of my life, but Ana stopped me.

"Alright. But I'll get a background check on him if you wish to continue to see him."

"Aye aye captain." She giggles. I adore that sound.

I laugh and hang up after wishing her luck and to text me once she reaches back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer before. FSOG and the characters belong to EL James, only the plot is my own.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. They do mean a lot. **

**Answering some questions: **

**NO BDSM. **

**Ana is not a virgin, I've never gotten the big deal with Ana being a virgin and all. **

**CHAPTER-2**

**CHRISTIAN**

Walking out of the door of the suite, I look back at the sleeping form of the Victoria's Secret model. Well I've uncovered all _her _secrets. Sleeping with women I fucked was never really my thing. From the very beginning, since senior year at high school, I dated girls, some for a few months, but I could never sleep with them. Somehow my instincts always guarded me from any emotional bonding. And after what my father did to my mother, I knew my gut was always right. That is one of the reasons I am successful today. My instincts have always been right.

While calling Taylor, I realize Ana has not left me any messages. That's weird. Where is she? I check my watch and see it's almost 3 in the morning. Speed dialing her, I get on the elevator to head down.

It goes straight to voicemail.

Where the hell is she?

Is she with that fucker? She better not be. Didn't she just meet him tonight? She isn't likely to get in bed with someone on the first date. But it has been six months. Whatever it might be, I don't like this. Not one bit.

How the hell can she be such a recluse? She knows I worry about her.

"Taylor, take me to Miss Steele's please." He looks at me from the rearview mirror clearly not pleased. Well, too bad, I don't give a fuck.

What if something's happened to her? Shit. Something must have happened to her. Fuck.

"Hurry, Taylor. Ana's phone is switched off and she had a date."

"I'm sure Miss Steele is fine, Sir." Taylor replies.

"Well we don't know for sure. I'd like to make sure for my peace of mind." I explain to him because he's probably desperate to get home to Gail. As much as I don't give a fuck, but I also know a dedicated relationship when I see one. I may not believe in the crass called love but then once in a while I see a couple and it gets me thinking. Maybe there's hope for this world after all.

Not for me though.

"I understand, Sir." Taylor nods.

We reach outside Ana's apartment and I rush to open the main gate, using my set of keys of her apartment. I carry the keys to her apartment, just like she knows the codes of my penthouse.

When Ana was first apartment hunting, all hell broke lose. She literally washed out all the agents in the city until I personally called my agent who sought out Escala for me.

In her initial days at Seattle, she shared a room with a few others, but once she got her first paycheck, she decided it was time to move out and get her own place on lease. Even though I offered to buy her a place, she was adamant on getting her own place.

I'll never forget all those lunchtime in the office, where she ate my brains off yapping on and on about how wrong all the apartments were. She was looking for a home, not a house. Now pray tell how one could explain this to a real estate agent, she said all the apartments lacked _warmth._ And when she told this to the agents, they showed her apartments with heated floor. I remember how she grabbed her hair and started pulling in sheer frustration.

That is when my agent stepped in and showed her this chic and contemporary styled condo in Pike Market Place. Ana loved it. I was okay with it since it wasn't far from Escala and the area was secure. That time she worked for me about two months and we were already the best of friends.

I rarely visit her in her condo, apart from the times when I have to get away from the world and especially when I am consumed by my hatred towards a certain family consisting of four people.

Whenever there is an article on how well _the dynamic duo_ of father and son were doing taking Carrick Grey's law firm beyond leaps and bounds, I come here. My hideout. Even if Ana knows, she doesn't show any acknowledgement and chooses to ignore it. I also come here every year on my mother's death anniversary. That is one day, I never want to spend alone. And all Ana has to do is just be herself and all is right with my world again.

I've always been glad nothing happened between us that night. If it did, I don't think we'd have been able to be this comfortable with each other. Neither of us brings it up and that's how I like it. I don't ever want us to get awkward around each other.

Entering her apartment, one is shoved at the face with a lot of colors. Just like Ana.

"Ana! Ana!" I shout, if she's here and in bed, she's surely to wake up.

Just when I'm about to lose my shit that she wasn't here, her bedroom door cracks open and walks out Ana.

Wearing a fucking onesie.

Slowly the tension leaves my body when I see Ana looking at me with her eyes half opened and her hair a brown mess.

Fucking adorable.

"Christian? What are you doing here at this hour?" She enquires, her voice husky. Did I mention how adorable she looked? Abso-fucking-lutely adorable. And who wears a onesie after crossing the five-year old threshold?

"Why didn't you text me like I asked you to? You know how I fucking worry about you?" I can't help but scowl.

"What? I did text you. Now get the hell out of here, I need sleep. I just got back half an hour back and got so drunk, my head is hammering." With that she turns around and closes the door on my fucking face.

Walking back down I grimace at the fact that Taylor might want to hand me my ass because there was nothing to worry about at all.

"Escala, please, Taylor."

He just nods looking at me with an I-told-you-so expression.

Fine, I overreact. Shoot me.

**ANA**

"Ana!" Andrea screams, raising her hand signaling me to join them.

Andrea and her boyfriend were standing in the queue. Seriously? This is Christian Grey's club for God's sake. Rolling my eyes at them, I make way towards the entrance and recognizing me the guards let me get in right away. I have been here with Christian a few times when we hang out with my friends from the theatre.

Turning around, I signal Andrea and her boyfriend to come in.

Andrea was a sweetheart. One of the first people in Grey House to welcome me with friendship and a sigh of relief that there was finally someone, who could shut the boss the hell up. Few women were so jealous that if looks could kill, I would be a freaking corpse right now. Andrea is the former assistant to Christian and was promoted to an executive job when I joined. She worked under Christian for three years and she tells me it was always a nightmare. He was always so fucking angry with everyone.

The initial days when he started his company must have been hell. A turnover of a billion in just under 2 years of starting a new business is nothing short of a miracle. This just shows how dedicated Christian has been. Though I know a very large part that played into his success was his hatred towards his family. He might not acknowledge them but sadly enough they were his family.

That first night we spent together and he told me all about him, I cried for him. For the lonely and anguished man that he was. He looked tortured when he told me how his father cheated and his mother died. No child should have to go through it. More so, someone like Christian Grey. He may not show it, but deep down he has a heart of gold. And all the bull shit he has on about not believing in love, I know one day someone will come and crash through those walls he built around his heart.

"There he is." Andrea's boyfriend says, whose name I learned is Edward Daniels.

Both Andrea and I turn around. Holy motherfucking shit. I snap my head towards Andrea and she looks just as shocked. She didn't know too. Then how the hell did she know he was a blonde God? Of course it was Edward. Doesn't Edward know? The whole West Coast knew. Edward has to be living under a rock if he didn't know about the Grey brother rivalry.

Elliot Grey.

Christian Grey's half brother.

The person Christian lives off of hating.

Earth, please open up and swallow me whole. Andrea looks at me with an apologized half smile and mouths sorry. I just nod at her conveying it's okay and I know that she didn't have a clue. This night is going to be very long.

Edward stands up to greet his friend. Both men embrace in a man hug and pat each other's back. Edward then turns and introduces us to the enemy.

"This is Andrea, my girlfriend and this is Ana."

Elliot smiles at me warmly. God he truly is a good looker and the pictures didn't do any justice capturing his beauty. What the fuck is it with Greys? Even Carrick Grey is sexy as sin. I think they are direct descendants of the Greek Gods. Nah, they are Greek Gods in flesh and blood. Christian is with a doubt Adonis. Elliot might as well be Apollo because I read somewhere he knows how to play a guitar. And Carrick Grey is hands down Zeus, if you go by his character or lack of it. And the sister Mia Grey has always been on the news for her Aphrodite like good looks.

"Hi, I'm Elliot. Elliot Grey." He says putting forth his hand for a shake.

"Bond. James Bond." I shake his hand.

Elliot bursts out laughing. Shit. _You're not supposed to be having fun with the enemy, Ana. What is wrong with you?_ It wasn't intentional, I promise.

"I'm sorry, I'm Anastasia Steele." That's right, I am Anastasia for you enemy. Only friends call me Ana.

"Anastasia, what a lovely name." and he gives me the all American boy, white teeth dazzling smile.

I need to get drunk because this really is going to be a loooooong ass Friday night.

After about half an hour and three shots of tequila, I excuse myself to get to the ladies' room and Andrea follows me.

"Holy shit, Ana. We are so fucked. If the boss ever finds out he is going to hand us our ass!"

"Why the fuck doesn't Edward know?"

"Ed works in Carrick Grey's firm, so I guess that is where they know each other from. Plus Ed's only been in Seattle for about three months now. He moved from New York."

"Well, that explains a lot." I roll my eyes.

"Ana, if the boss ever finds out…"

I cut her off, "Chill, Andrea. Christian won't find out. I won't tell him."

"You won't?" Andrea looks surprised.

"Are you crazy? He will go ape shit on me. I'm the man's best friend."

"But sleeping with the enemy sure does have a zing to it. So scandalous!" Andrea exclaims in excitement.

"He _is_ sexy." I agree.

"I know right? I can't help but point out the familiarity." She says swooning.

"The nose and the cheekbones." I add and she nods.

"The boss and the sister have the same hair like the father."

"Elliot probably has his mother's hair."

"They're all too pretty, don't you think?" She asks in a dreamlike stature.

"So bloody unfair."

"You're one to talk and I agree," she replies and we both nod in unison.

"I'll still say though, a scandalous fling does have a zing to it." Andrea winks at me on our way back to the table.

Once we reach back to the table, Elliot has a grim expression on his face. Huh? But once he sees us, he covers it up with a smile.

"Ladies, I was just telling Elliot here that you both work in Grey Enterprise Holdings." That explains the expression.

I look at Andrea and she looks at me.

Awkward.

If Elliot notices the unease, he doesn't say anything. He turns to me and starts talking, "So, have you ever been on a blind date before?" he has a smug smile on his face. So cute.

"Nope. First time ever."

"Same! But I'll say it could have been worse." Did he just give me a compliment? I can feel the blush creep up my face.

"You're adorable." He smirks noticing my blush.

"I guess I am." I can't help but smile at him. He's so easy going. _But he's also the enemy_. That's so unfair. _Didn't anyone tell you, life isn't fair?_

And I find myself ordering more shots. If I have to get over this night, I need a little help from my friend, Mr. Alcohol.

And the more I got drunk, the more charming and beautiful Elliot Grey became. I am so in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review as it is very encouraging for a writer.**

**Okay so some people have been enquiring about an Elliot and Ana angle. Well, I might dwell on that because it's perfectly fine for Ana to fall for someone else. Christian and Ana are not in a relationship, yet, so they are very much capable of broadening their horizons LOL and Christian and Ana of my story are very imperfect human beings so they will make mistakes all the time and then learn from them and grow as a character. Don't expect them to be perfect, they will fuck up every now and then.**

**CHAPTER- 3**

**ANA**

"I was the more deceived"

"_Get thee to a nunnery: why wouldst thou be a__  
><em>_breeder of sinners? I am myself indifferent honest;__  
><em>_but yet I could accuse me of such things that it__  
><em>_were better my mother had not borne me: I am very__  
><em>_proud, revengeful, ambitious, with more offences at__  
><em>_my beck than I have thoughts to put them in,__  
><em>_imagination to give them shape, or time to act them__  
><em>_in. What should such fellows as I do crawling__  
><em>_between earth and heaven? We are arrant knaves,__  
><em>_all; believe none of us. Go thy ways to a nunnery.__  
><em>_Where's your father?_"

"At home, my lord."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"O, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown!  
>The courtier's, soldier's, scholar's, eye, tongue, sword;<br>The expectancy and rose of the fair state,  
>The glass of fashion and the mould of form,<br>The observed of all observers, quite, quite down!  
>And I, of ladies most deject and wretched,<br>That suck'd the honey of his music vows,  
>Now see that noble and most sovereign reason,<br>Like sweet bells jangled, out of tune and harsh;  
>That unmatch'd form and feature of blown youth<br>Blasted with ecstasy: O, woe is me,  
>To have seen what I have seen, see what I see!"<p>

"Ophelia!" An exclaiming Christian, who snuck into the changing rooms, startles me.

"You're not supposed to be here. I thought you wouldn't make it. I waited for you till the last minute." I pout complaining because he had to leave after dropping me off to get ready for the play as he had to make a call to China on a fucking Saturday evening.

Christian and I have two rituals that we follow religiously.

One, after every new merger, every new takeover, every new billion, every new award and any new whatever accomplishment he achieves, we have a glass of champagne in his office. Two, before I get on stage every performance, again, we have a glass of champagne.

"You know I wouldn't miss your play for anything. I finished and arrived just in time for your appearance on stage. You were amazing, _Ophelia_. I'm proud of you and I'm sorry I wasn't there with the champagne." He embraces me in a squishing hug and I beam looking at him.

"Forgiven. It's okay I understand about your stupid work. The show is over so stop calling me Ophelia. I'll change now."

"I'll wait for you at the entrance. It's time for celebration after a successful show. Your treat."

"Yeah like you'll allow that to happen."

"Of course not!" He smiles his lopsided smile that make girls go crazy and makes him look so young and his age. Usually, he behaves like a cranky 50 year old.

And now I remember I was on a blind date with his archrival and having fun. God, I've been dying to tell him but I know I can't. Not after he's in such a good mood. But Elliot didn't seem so bad. Aside from being insanely good-looking and charming, he was easy going and had a fantastic sense of humor with impeccable manners. Such a rare combination to find in men these days. _But he's also the enemy. You're crossing a line, Steele. _I know, I know, fine, I'll stop thinking about him.

Before every play, he and I get together at Escala and I revise all my lines in front of him. Today was no different. After waking up with a God-awful hangover, I headed to Escala for my pre-play dialogue rehearsals with Christian.

The second play I ever did, the night Christian asked me out on a date, turned out horrible. For a moment I forgot my lines and blanked. Even though I did recover quickly, it didn't go unnoticed by the audience. I sat dejected on the sidewalk and that is when Christian approached me.

I was about to give up and he told me he would help me. Obviously at that moment he had an ulterior motive, which was to get in my pants, but nevertheless, I was touched that a stranger would give me such an offer. That is the reason I agreed for that dinner and also because I had no friends in Seattle outside of the theatre people.

Therefore, without a hint as to who Christian Grey really was, I hopped on his car and went for the most delicious dinner I had in a really long time. Usually I didn't just get in cars with strangers, but then he was the person who noticed me sitting on the sidewalk and talked in the nicest most calming voice and told me that he would help me get better. Well, I was touched and instantly felt safe with him.

And since I joined as his assistant, even if he didn't mean it at the beginning, he said he would always rehearse with me before every play. And since then, there hasn't been a play I did without rehearsing with him and nor was he ever not there to watch me during my actual performance.

I call him, my knight in shining armor. No matter what, I know he'll always be there.

I won't lie that I haven't thought about something more with him at the very beginning. But then Christian has never conveyed any sort of hint that he wants something more. He doesn't believe in love and I know one day someone will come and thaw his heart. Sadly or gladly, I'm not sure which one, I wasn't the person because four years is a long time. Plus what we have is too good to be ruined with complications of being in a relationship. I have seen best friends become estranged lovers because they decided to try being in a relationship. I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize what we share and what I have with him is above any relationship I ever had.

After changing and bidding goodbye to all my theatre friends, I head out looking for Christian.

Screaming.

"I don't fucking care." Pause. "What do I pay you guys for?" Pause. "Fuck this. I want you all on it right now." Pause. "I don't give a damn if it's the weekend." Pause. "I better get the details e-mailed to me by tonight or all of you are fired."

The wrath of Christian Grey.

No matter how many times I have been witness to it, never being on the receiving end thankfully, Christian's wrath still frightens me.

Hell hath no fury like Christian Grey scorned.

Hanging up the call he turns around and finds me standing there.

Holy shit.

_Code red._

There is a group in Whatsapp titled "Master of the Universe". In that group we have the head of every department and floor, where they are alerted by messages on the Boss' mood and the word is spread everywhere around Grey House to alert everyone.

There's a code for every mood.

Code Green- Happy and considerate, likely to hear and solve problems without throwing fits.

Code Blue- On the verge of an eruption, better to leave him alone and wait for Code Green.

Code White- Promotions or Bonuses galore.

Code Black- Evacuate Grey House if he's looking for you or you are going to end up crying or pissing in your pants.

Code Red- Anyone coming in front of him is to get fired, in simple words, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.

Very quickly I type CODE RED in block letters and send it to the group and put the phone back in my pocket.

We walk silently to Christian's Lamborghini. The ride is silent and my iPhone is vibrating so much that I feel ticklish. Everyone must have been going bonkers for updates on Christian's mood and what was going on.

"I'm dropping you off at your place, I need to head back to Escala. Something's come up." I can feel his ire radiating off of him.

"It's okay, Christian. You can just drop me off here and I'll take a cab home."

"Are you fucking with me, Anastasia?" He glares at me.

"Whatever's got you so worked up must be important and I won't mind if you have to head to Escala immediately."

"Goddammit, Ana! I told you I'll drop you home." He snaps at me without even looking at me.

He just snapped at me which means whatever is happening is not good.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you more angry," I say with my head down not having the courage to look at him.

He sighs. I know he didn't want to shout at me but right now he is keeping his mouth shut because he doesn't trust his brain to mouth filter when he is this angry.

**CHRISTIAN **

Fuckers. I have jackasses employed in my company. Incompetent fucking losers.

Goddammit I am so mad right now I could hurt someone. I've been working on the buyout of Harold Stone's ship manufacturing company for months now. And now my incompetent motherfucking employees don't know what the hell happened because Stone was suddenly backing out on his word.

I see Ana from my peripheral vision typing away on her iPhone and it just makes me angrier. She should have the decency to ask what's got me so worked up, but no. She's busy with her girly chitchat. My fucking assistant has no interest in knowing what's wrong and it's her job. Anyone else in her place would be out of a job right this minute. But then again she manages everything to perfection including me.

"I may have to fly to China at the end of the month. Check my schedule and let me know when should I be able to."

"On the 30th." She replies almost immediately.

I raise an eyebrow. "What? You know I always know your schedule by heart." And that is why she is the best.

I should apologize for being an asshole. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

"It's okay. Now are you going to keep on sulking or tell me what the hell is happening?"

Suddenly I feel suffocated with all the rage consuming me so I loosen the tie and undo the first button. "It's Stone."

"I thought the negotiations were already done?" She asks puzzled.

"Yeah I thought so too. I've been at it for months now and fucking legal doesn't have a clue as to what went wrong. They know how badly we need that company in order to decrease our operating expenses."

She angles her body towards me and touches my biceps. "I'll come with you to Escala. You know you need someone to handle all the papers and move around your schedules if this has suddenly come up."

I can feel the tension leaving my body very slowly, though legal is still getting fired for fucking up. How I would have managed my multi-billion dollar empire without this woman handling me is beyond me. If Ana wouldn't be there, I think I would have stroked out by now.

I just nod at her in response and drive towards Escala in silence.

The ride up the elevator is silent and so is the penthouse. Both Taylor and Gail have their time off and I walk to the kitchen to see what she's left for me to heat up.

Nothing.

Shit, I told her not to leave anything because I was supposed to have dinner outside.

"There's no cooked meal in here. I told Gail we were going for dinner." I tell her to find her propped on one of the bar stools of the breakfast bar.

"I can whip something up quickly, what do you want?"

I feel guilty now, it's her performance night and we were supposed to be out celebrating.

"It's your performance night, Ana. You cannot cook. I'll just order in for tonight."

She rolls her eyes, "Stop with the formality, douche. It's not the first time I'll be using the kitchen."

"As you wish, I'm heading to the office." I drag my feet in the direction of the office, dreading of the impending doom. I did not see this night ending this way.

"How do subs sound?" she calls out from the back.

"Perfect."

Sitting down on the chair, I call my head of legal, Tony Samuels. He is one of the best closures in the country and with the amount I am paying him, he better be the best.

He answers the phone just after the first ring, "Mr. Grey, Sir, I was just about to call you."

"What have you got for me, Samuels?" I don't waste time in pleasantries.

"Sir, there seems to be another buyer who is interested in the company."

"Who?"

"Tony McIntyer, Sir. But the problem is Mr. McIntyre's attorney is a friend of Mr. Stone and from what I hear Stone owes that attorney and he is cashing on that favor."

What. The. Fuck. What fucking child's play is this?

"Who is the attorney?"

Samuels goes dead silent, for a moment I think the line went dead but then I hear him take a deep breath.

"Mr. Elliot Grey, Sir."

I see black. THE BASTARD.

Carnal rage infiltrates my mind and body. "WHAT?" I scream at my phone. "The bastard has been scheming right under your fucking noses and none of you had a fucking clue? ANSWER ME!" I am screaming so much, Ana comes in busting the door.

"NOT NOW!" I shout at her and get back on my phone conversation.

"Mr. Grey, umm, Sir, it was only last minute. Seems like Mr. Elliot Grey has been waiting to strike at the last moment just before the news were to hit the papers."

It's time for blood. The BASTARD is trying to take revenge for last time. He wants to even the scores, the motherfucker won't even know what hit him. I'll make sure he doesn't stand a chance.

"Get me to meet Stone first thing tomorrow. This is top priority, Samuels. Leave everything else and concentrate on this. Get Welch and Barney and find everything you can on him and dig up every fucking dirt he has or had. I want him buried."

With that I hang up the phone.

Elliot _Travelyan_-Grey.

I will end you, BASTARD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. Here's the new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

**CHAPTER- 4**

**ELLIOT**

"I'm sure he knows by now." I smirk at the man standing in front of me holding a glass of scotch.

"I expect nothing less from him." Replying to the nervous wreck, I walk over to the table and pour myself a glass of scotch. If I didn't know my little _brother _any better, I would say he is moving Heaven and Earth to find out what I have on Stone.

"What if he finds out? It's Christian fucking Grey for crying out loud," he downs his scotch in one go and grimaces at the burn in his throat.

Walking over to him and taking the empty glass from his hand, I replace it with the glass of scotch I had poured for myself. ''Calm the fuck down, Stone. He won't know. Are you questioning my capabilities?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"It's just," he's sweating like a fucking pig, "It's Christian Grey, man. You might be the best closure in this goddamn state, but he's the fucking God."

"He might be God, but I'm Lucifer." Slyly smiling at the cowardly bastard, I take my leave and make my way to Bellevue. It's about time I had a talk with my father.

In the past seven or so years, since we 'officially' became Greys, there hasn't been one fucking day that I haven't tried to be the son who made his father proud. I even became a fucking lawyer because I wanted nothing more than to be the son he would see his reflection in. But Carrick Grey was still hanging on to the hope that his _other_ _son_ would one day return to him and accept us as family.

I scoff at the thought.

Christian Grey detests the ground we walk on. It's not like I hadn't tried to be civil with him. Hell, I tried for years. For years, I tried to earn his love, his respect and if nothing else I waited for years for a tiny bit of acknowledgement on his part that I was his brother. But it never came.

He hates me. He hates my mother. And he hates my sister.

I would have continued to try and gain his affection even today, after all in the midst of everything that was going around he is the one who lost his mother and I pitied the motherfucker, if not for what he did to me.

He crossed a line. I want nothing more to do with him anymore. And since the dreadful occurrence, it is my life's mission to make Christian Grey's life a living hell.

Thinking about the fucker reminds me of the brunette beauty with the most piercing beautiful blue eyes. She works for that asshole. But try as I much, I can't seem to get her out of my head. The way she laughs, the way she talks, her vibrancy just radiates and her alluring charm could captivate even the coldest of hearts.

She is the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. Beauty with brains and a sense of humor, a combination I have never come across. The girls I usually sleep with recently are so dense that when they open their mouth to talk, I could put a sock in and choke them.

I have to see her again. This is the first time in two and a half years I've felt something for someone again. She might be in the enemy's clan now, but I can always try to charm her out of there. Offering a job at the law firm, I'm sure I can find something for her. If nothing then I'll create a job for her, if it meant I could get to keep her around me all day.

Only hoping she is not close to that fucker, I drive my car through my parents' driveway.

Getting out of my car, I make my way towards the door of my parents' home, only to be halted by a screaming banshee, namely Mia Grey. No matter how annoying and overwhelming she is, she is still the world's most adorable baby sister. I could lay the world at her feet.

"Elliot!" she all but jumps on me throwing her arms around me for a hug.

"Calm down, tiger." I hug her back and spin her around.

"I missed you, Elliot. You never have time for me anymore," she pouts complaining. Okay, I'll have to agree with her on that.

"I've been busy with work. I'm sorry, sweetheart. How about lunch coming Saturday? I was thinking Italian." She beams at me.

"Italian sounds perfect." Linking our arms together, she drags me inside the house.

"What were you doing outside?" I inquire.

"Oh, I was just coming home from this play I went to watch with my friends." She is lost in her own thoughts and is frowning.

"What is it?"

She seems to be contemplating on what to tell me. I see her tense and she exhales a long breath she was holding.

"I saw him at the play, Elliot."

Huh? Who? "And I'm supposed to know every "him" you mention? I chuckle at her idiocy.

"Christian," she says and lowers her eyelashes looking down, indicating her sadness.

Most of all it has been Mia more than anyone who wished to recuperate the strained relationship we share with the _other_ son. She has longed for Christian to acknowledge her as his baby sister. In my 29 years of existence, I have never come across a person who is more loving, caring and warm like my little sister. And her loving personality stems the affection for her estranged brother she has never known. Unbeknownst to her, one day, few years back, while looking for a pen in her room, I came across a scrapbook she made where she had everything and anything Christian Grey. Hell, she even has a picture photoshopped where Christian is standing with us in a family picture.

And the bastard doesn't even give a shit.

"He didn't see me though. But I am sure it was him. He wasn't there long before I saw him make his way to backstage."

That's odd. Christian Grey going to watch a play. The ass doesn't seem to appreciate art of any kind so I actually am surprised to know he would go to watch a play and which wasn't the fucking opera.

Before I could contemplate on the matter more, I see my mother and father come to the family room. Both of their eyes light up as soon as they see me.

"Elliot." Mom hugs me and kisses both my cheeks. My mother Grace Travelyan-Grey is one of the most composed and sophisticated women I know. Not to mention beautiful and compassionate.

"What a pleasant surprise," she gushes taking both my hands in hers.

"Is everything okay?" My father inquires, his brow creased in worry. He knows something's up since it isn't likely for me to show up unannounced.

"I need to talk to you about something." He presses his lips in a thin line sensing whatever it is I am supposed to say won't be good.

Following him towards his study, I close the door behind me. He gestures me to sit on one of the couch while he takes his seat opposite me. His face is passive, giving away nothing. But I can tell by the way his fingers are tapping on his thigh that he is waiting for a bomb to drop.

"What are you and Christian up to now?" he finally says and I'm taken aback that he guesses correctly. My surprise must show on my face because he continues, "The only other time you said you had to talk to me about something was the last time something happened with your brother, so I'm guessing it is the same again?"

There's a reason why this man is the number one lawyer on the West Coast and amongst the top ten lawyers in the whole country. Nothing slips by Carrick Grey. Sometimes I wonder if this nature of his was the reason he could fool Ella Grey all those years.

"You guessed right. I'm just here to tell you there is going to be a war soon. And I just want you to prepare yourself. I am going to take everything from him, like he took mine." I will my father to understand that no matter what, there is no going back now. This fallout between Christian and me is going to go on in circles, probably for the rest of our lives. I'm sure after he loses the deal with Stone, he'll come against me with another thing and then obviously I am going to retaliate back with something else. Yep, never ending.

He looks down at his hands and without looking up says, "This will never stop." It was more of a statement than a question. You got that right, dad.

"I will never see my whole family together. Hell, Christian doesn't even care if I exist." As much as I loathe the other son, I pity my father, but he did screw up. Over the past seven years, Christian has made him pay over and over again. Christian doesn't acknowledge even knowing the man, what could be more hurtful? It's like the 21 years he spent with his father doesn't even exist.

"I'm sorry, dad. But it is what it is. I'm just here to give you a heads up as to what is going to happen."

"Can't you just move on?" He pleads.

Now that just gets me pissed. "Move on? Are you fucking kidding me? You are siding with him? Even after what he did?" I hiss at my father.

I am so mad that not wanting to hurt my father, I storm out and take off from the house. Hopping in my car, I head out and decide to go back to my apartment.

I need a fucking drink and something to eat.

**ANA**

Ten minutes after Christian shouted at me, he walked out of his home office and sprawled beside me on the couch in the great room, his head leaned back and legs stretched. If not from the tension radiating off of him, the way he is tugging his hair is indication enough that he is at his wits end.

I pull his hands away from his hair and he looks at me. His eyes a darker shade of gray, "Talk to me, Christian." The way his eyes always varied in different shades of gray depending on what mood he is in has always fascinated me. I wonder if it's the same with everyone. It's odd how I've never noticed anyone else's eyes but then again no one else's eyes are as beautiful as his. His eyes are a reflection to his soul. And right now he I can say he is frustrated, angry and tortured.

Closing his eyes, his hands still in mine, he takes in a deep breath.

And the one word that escapes his lips squeezes the life out of me.

"Elliot."

All I do is stare at him. To say that I am shocked would be an understatement. Holy fucking shit. I did not see that coming.

Here I was, day dreaming and drooling on the enemy's God like beauty and swooning on how charming he is while on the other hand, he was planning on Christian's sabotage.

Son of a bitch.

My mouth dries and being a person who always has something to say, I find myself at a loss of words.

Shocked at the rarity of a situation where I have nothing to say, Christian's eyebrows first crease and then he opens his eyes to look at me expecting me to say something.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

_Traitor_.

No, I'm not.

_But, you are_.

Am. Not.

_Yes._

No.

"What?" Christian asks clearly confused by my lack of response.

"What _what_? I say in return.

"You have nothing to say about the _bastard_?"

I am at a loss again. Bloody hell, I hate that sucker now too. He's got me off my game here. Usually, I'd have something to say to Christian that would calm him down. Or say something funny, which would make him laugh. But right now, I got nothing.

On one hand, I feel the enemy isn't that bad of a person because I did have fun with him and now I'm daydreaming about him and can't seem to help it. On the other hand, I hate that son of a bitch for causing so much stress to Christian that I want to rip his head off.

Sighing, I stare at Christian's eyes. His eyes are searching for answers in mine. Suddenly he looks like he got the answer to what he was looking for.

"Are you mad that I shouted at you?"

Where did that come from? "What? No! I should have known better than to barge in knowing you were trying to decipher whatever the hell was going on."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No." I shake my head. "So, what's the story?" I ask him. Maybe if I know the whole thing, I'll have something to tell him.

"Looks like the bastard," I can't help but cringe at how he refers to his brother as bastard every time, "finally found a way to get to me. He has something on Stone that he is using to make Stone back out of the deal. The bastard waited till the last minute to drop the bomb knowing how much time and resources were being spent for this deal. Now, I'll just have to find out what he has over Stone so that I can use it to my advantage. It won't be easy, that much I know."

Okay, he's got brains I'll give him that. _What is wrong with you Ana Steele?_

Enemy. Enemy. Enemy. Yes, chanting the word will get my head straight.

"Christian, don't let him get to you. That's what he wants. He knows it's not a big deal for you to lose one deal. Heck, you can lose several and it still won't matter. But what he wants is this," I point my finger at the V between his eyebrows, "and we can't give him that satisfaction now, can we?"

Take that, enemy. You don't mess with my best friend and get away with it. I'll never let you win.

Whatever I just said to him must work because I can see the ends of his lips curl in a small smile. That's more like it.

"Hmm," that's all he says.

"Hmm?"

"Yes, hmm," and he gives me a full-fledged smile.

My stomach growls and I remember I haven't had anything since lunchtime.

"You didn't finish making the subs," he states looking over at the kitchen counter where all the ingredients were spattered around.

"Yeah, I couldn't get around to it anymore. I was tensed."

"We can order Pizza or do you want Chinese?"

"I feel like IHOP!" Christian checks his watch and I glance at it to see it's a little after eleven.

He looks up with a smile that would make married women leave their husbands and run after him, "IHOP it is then. After all, it _is _performance night, who am I to say no to the world's best actress?"

He looks so buoyant and his age. I can't help but smile at him, which also makes me want to die out of guilt inside. No! I will not let the enemy come between us anymore.

"What about your schedules?"

"Tomorrow. Right now I need some distraction from everything." He stands and pulls me up with him and drags me towards the elevator. Pushing the thoughts of the enemy at the back of my mind, I head out for some comfort food with my best friend because right now, he needs me.

Getting inside his Bugatti Veyron, I quickly put on the seat belt. Christian and his fascination for fast cars go over my head. He has a fucking fleet of cars that he could open up a car showroom right here in the Escala underground parking. Not to mention two private jets, one customized for his private use and one for GEH, a helicopter that is named Charlie Tango. I don't know why would anyone name anything Charlie Tango because it's just gay, he also has an over the top luxury yacht and a waste of a few million customized RV because he doesn't do road trips. And if asked about the unused RV, he replies with _just in case._

"Should we be going out without security?" Taylor has the weekend off and I don't see the other guys as well.

"Since when do you care about security?" He knows I have always hated security. It is so annoying because wherever you go, people tend to single you out as the odd one out. And going anywhere with Christian is always a nightmare.

"Yes, I hate them but I don't want you getting kidnapped on my watch either."

He looks at me like I have suddenly grown two heads. "Do you really think anyone would stand a chance against me? Miss Steele, you wound my ego."

"Then why do you have security?"

"Because I don't want to get my hands dirty. And you know how many enemies I have. The world of mergers and acquisition is cruel. I bet there are atleast 10 people right now somewhere scheming my murder and I am only 28 after all." He snickers.

I jab at his ribs. "Ow."

"Don't you ever talk about dying, Christian Grey!"

"Fine. Stop with the drama. Did anyone ever tell you, you overreact?"

"All the bloody time." I grin at him and he just scowls at me and curses under his breath and I can make out some words like drama queen and pain in the ass and adorable as fuck.

Not even halfway through our Big Steak Omelettes, I feel as if somebody is watching us. "Christian, do you think somebody's watching us?"

He looks at me quizzically and turns his head around scanning the whole area. "Look around, Anastasia. Everyone is looking at us."

I quickly check and every head is turned at our direction. Some people are even taking our pictures. Shit.

"Your life sucks." Even after four years, I still find the attention strange.

"You find it difficult to understand because to you I am just Christian. To them, I am one of the most powerful man in the country munching on a steak omelette in IHOP at midnight."

"I guess when you put it like that..." Holy Shit. Was that the enemy? Oh my God, did he see us? He's only entering through the doors, so I guess he didn't see us.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He saw me. NO!

I must look terrified because Christian is talking to me and he looks worried but I can't hear anything he's saying because the Blonde God is making his way here with the most enigmatic smile plastered on his beautiful face.

Kill me. Someone kill me NOW!

Take me God. I don't want to live to see this through.

The bathroom. Yes I'll just run to the bathroom. I stand and dash towards the bathroom and I am almost out of Christian's view when I feel someone grab my arms and spin me around and I am face to face with the enemy.

"Anastasia! What a wonderful surprise." And what he does next makes me want to disappear from the face of this planet. He kisses both my cheeks. And all the while, all I can do is stare at a certain gray-eyed man whose gray orbs have now turned into slits. His face red with anger.

Christian has his face scrunched up in such disgust and abhorrence that I feel his stare bore a whole through my skull.

"Earth to Anastasia. Hello! Anybody home?" I put my attention back at the enemy and he is still smiling at me.

"What happened? What are you looking at?" With that he turns around to look at the direction I had my eyes on and he tenses. I can see his jaw clench and his breath quicken and looking down I see his fists clench and his knuckles turn white.

I can see tomorrow's headlines already, _The Grey Brawl_

Taylor, where are you when I need you?

**CHRISTIAN**

I am an angry person. And for the past seven years, I have been nothing but angry. Living with an amount of abhorrence that I have in abundance. And until now, I didn't know I could be any angrier and carry any more hatred for the person standing across _my_ Ana.

How the fuck does she even know him? Is this some kind of game he is playing? But she knows. She knows how much I loathe him. She, more than any other person in this world, knows just how much I hate him and his precious little family.

I turn my gaze to Ana, who looks like waiting for the earth to swallow her whole.

My nose flare in anger and I know my face shows how angry I am. Suddenly I can't breathe. He was kissing her.

My best friend. MINE.

Throwing a hundred dollar bill on the table, I stomp out of the restaurant because I know if I stay back any longer, I will have blood on my hands.

"Christian!" I hear Ana shout my name from the back but I do not stop nor do I look back.

I feel betrayed.

I feel betrayed by the one person in this entire world I call my own.

The only person I trust with my life.

"Christian, Stop! Stop, Christian." I hear rapid footsteps and the clinking of heels behind me and soon a wrist grabbing my arm to put a halt to my long strides.

I don't turn around, not sure if I can even look at her right now. The bastard was smiling at her like a kid in a candy store. How long have they known each other? Are they close? Are they dating? Was she sleeping with him? The thought of Ana being intimate with that bastard makes my stomach churn and I could hurl right now in the middle of nowhere.

"Christian, please look at me. Please." She begs, but I can't seem to turn around and face her.

_Give her a chance to explain, asshole._

My heart knows what my brain is not willing to accept.

_She would never betray you. _But he was kissing her. _On her cheeks. _Kissing nonetheless. _This is Ana we're talking about. _Why didn't she tell me? _Did you see how you reacted? _But it's Ana, I would never react this way if she would tell me. _Maybe she was just afraid and you just proved her point, asshole. _

God this can go on forever. To end my inner turmoil I turn around and look at her.

Puffy and teary red eyes are staring at me with a pleading look that makes my heart stop beating. One look at her and I know, she would never betray me and nor my trust. I mean to her as much as she means to me. And if I continue to be angry, she will keep on hiding things from me. I need to hear her.

_Just control that fucking temper._

"Christian, I'm sorry. I am so sorry," she covers her face with her hands and weeps.

"I…I…I was….so….afraid," more weeping and she collapses on her knees, crying some more.

_See? Afraid. Look at what you've done._

I pull her to make her stand and pick her up in my arms and head back to where my car was parked. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around or tomorrow's headline would be getting Ana and I married. Putting her down, I open the door for her and wait for her to get inside the car. I know she is looking at me, waiting for me to say something but I just look straight ahead not ready for any eye contact yet. _Motherfucking_ _asshole._

"Christian, please, please give me a chance to explain, I…" I cut her off, "Not now Anastasia," I snap at her. Goddammit, try as I much I can't seem to get rid of the image of her and the bastard together.

I can feel her struggle but she keeps her mouth shut nonetheless. I drive back to her apartment, the entire duration spent with her staring at me and me looking straight ahead. It wasn't without difficulty that I kept a straight face when all I wanted to do was turn around, hug her and ask her why she hurt me this way. But I am not going to because I am too stubborn to show her any weakness right this minute. Like always my brain wins the tug of war against my heart.

Talking tonight seems like the most plausible way to clear out all the misunderstanding and save both of us from the grief that we are enduring right now but I cannot do it. As much as I feel like shit for doing this to Ana and me, I need to stay alone tonight and tend to my woes. I need to try and relegate the feeling of being ousted by Ana.

From a distance I can see her apartment towering at the end of the road and I am dreading the approach. Right now I want to be alone, but I also want her around me. I am such a cluster fuck of a person. My emotions are all over the place and I can't even decide what I want. No wonder she's running off to the bastard. _Oh shut up with that, will you?_

Before I know it, I am parking the car in front of her condo. She doesn't move a muscle; she's waiting for me to say something. Maybe I'll go upstairs with her and we can talk?

"Goodnight, Anastasia. I'll see you at the office on Monday." What the fuck just happened? Wasn't I just planning on going upstairs with her to talk it out? I am _such_ a shit head.

Her lips tremble. And she is biting her lower lip to stop her from crying anymore. But her eyes betray her efforts and a lone tear roll down her cheek. I almost lift my hand to her face to wipe away her tear but I don't. God, I feel like such an asshole. But she really hurt me today. For the first time in four years, she hurt me. _Maybe she did, but it doesn't change the fact that you're an asshole._

She steps out of the car, and without so much as a glance, I whoosh past her and drive into the darkness towards loneliness.

Parking my car and stepping out of it, I push the button for the private elevator. There's movement behind me. I turn around in a quick movement, ready to attack if someone tries anything, but I'm met with the familiar passive look of my bodyguard.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Steele, texted me, Sir." He replies. Still looking after me even though I left her on the street. I am full of pure filth.

The elevator dings and both Taylor and I get in. Once I step inside the foyer I am met with the familiar aroma of mac and cheese from the kitchen. I glance over at Taylor and he just nods at me.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele called to let me know that you weren't able to finish your dinner. So I prepared dinner for you. Is mac and cheese alright, Sir?" Ana's gestures have left me bamboozled. She remembered I couldn't finish my food at IHOP before storming out. And I find myself pissed again because I am reminded of that stuck-up bastard and how he was all over Ana. _Now you're just making things up. _The way his eyes lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, I'm sure if given the chance he would have started groping her.

What if he's actually after Ana to get his revenge?

What if he knows my one strength is also my one weakness. Which is one Anastasia Rose Steele.

Fuck, the possibilities are endless. But how do I find out what he really wants? And worse, what if Ana falls for any of the crap he comes up with?

He's surely going to want to take her away from me. I shudder at the thought of Ana going away from me. _You're making that decision pretty easy by acting the way you are right now. _

Fuck, what am I supposed to do? I have one day to come up with something. I screwed up. I should have stayed back with her and listen to what she has to say.

As I get ready for bed after finishing the mac and cheese and a quick shower, I decide to play some Call of Duty because sleep has eluded me and it is better than just tossing and turning around in bed the whole night.

Sunday morning, I find myself sprawled on the couch of the TV room with half of my body off the couch and the other half hanging on the edge the couch. Guess I played myself to sleep.

I need to start planning my apology. I made Ana cry last night. Yes, she hurt me terribly, but I did too with the way I acted. The least I could do was let her explain but I drove off leaving her out of her condo so late at night. And the tears, holy fuck, the tears were heart wrenching especially because I caused them.

"Hurry, Taylor, we have to be at Grey House before Ana," I impatiently tell Taylor. There's an entire box of gifts, which I personally went and got for her. I need to get them arranged on her desk before she gets to work, I've already called and asked Andrea to come a little early.

Buying gifts or shopping for Ana Steele is easier said than done. She has always been so fashionable, so getting her something she would approve of is quite the task. That's why I never get her anything; she just goes and gets herself anything she wants. Anyone else in her place would take advantage of this, but not Ana. She works her ass off and being my personal assistant can be quite hard. When Andrea was my assistant, she used to cry every week. I can't help but roll my eyes at that. But Ana manages my life perfectly, professional and personal. She is five years younger than me, but she's still my best friend. It has never bothered me, plus age is just a number. Ana only cashes on my name when she has no other way also when there is an occasion and she deserves a gift.

Taylor drops me off at the entrance of Grey House. Andrea is already waiting for me and my first meeting isn't till 10, which is with Welch and Barney on the updates about the _bastard_.

Ana comes around 9 every day. And it is ten minutes to 9, FUCK!

Getting out of the elevator, I see Andrea already waiting for me. Taking long strides to my office I sit and wait for Taylor to get all the things from the car.

The phone rings. It's from the reception. Now what?

"Grey," I snap at whoever the fuck is calling so early in the morning.

I hear a panicked voice on the other end, "Mr. Grey, there is someone here to see you and Miss Steele is not here yet, so I had to call you directly."

"Does the person have an appointment?"

"No, Sir," She sounds like she is going to be sick.

"Then I don't have time," I hiss at the idiot on the other line.

And I am about to hang up when I hear, "Sir…"

"What?" This stupid girl is getting on my fucking nerves so early in the morning.

"It's Mr. Elliot Grey."

Motherfucker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You all for the reviews. Here is the new chapter. I know I'm late but I had an injury in the kitchen LOL **

**Don't forget to review. Xx**

**CHAPTER- 5**

**CHRISTIAN**

How dare he step in the confines of my office building? Rage infiltrates and consumes me all over and I find myself shaking with fury. Fuck, I need to calm the fuck down or else I am going to fucking kill him and my entire security team can't do jack shit to stop me. _Calm down Grey. _

I've asked the receptionist not to let him up and that I will be down to meet him. Don't want my sanctuary to be tainted by him and not trusting myself around him alone, I decide to meet him down at the lobby in front of everyone, so that I keep my hands to myself.

The raging bull inside me is threatening to attack at the first sign of red. And I am fucking seeing red everywhere.

I wait for the elevator and see Taylor at arms length. Sometimes he has to save me from myself. Right now I am a ticking bomb and I don't want to set off in front of that bastard. When the elevator opens at the ground floor, I decide to keep a check on my nerves because my instinct tells me right now the fucker is only here to get a rise out of me, probably because Ana ran out after me last night without so much as a glance towards him.

He's standing leaning against the reception table with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking at my approaching figure, he stands straight and walks to the middle of the lobby. The entire hustle bustle around has gone silent and the entire span of room around us cleared, while the spectator watch with bated breath probably waiting for a showdown. Taylor, however, is still standing at arms length ready to intervene if necessary.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I am the first to break the deafening silence and it is so quiet that the sound almost bounces off the walls.

"Just checking on my _little brother_." He says putting more emphasis on the words little brother. I flinch at his address. I hate it.

"Listen to me, you fucker. You have exactly one minute to leave here before I have you thrown out of my property." I try my best not to shout but this motherfucker is getting the best of me as I hear myself shout whenever I am opening my fucking mouth.

He laughs, "You always were an insecure little shit, weren't you, little brother?" Are you fucking kidding me? He is still addressing me as his brother? I fucking swear if he calls me brother one more time. Taylor covers the distance between us and is now standing next to me. He does know me well.

Looking towards Taylor, he smirks, "Well, I'm here to tell you that whatever shitheads you have working to dig around me, it's futile. Because trust me, I am going to attack you where it hurts the most, little brother. I will take what you took from me. Unlike you, I'm not a backstabber. I'm better than you and so I am here to warn you off. It's fucking war, _baby_ brother." He says in a menacing tone and I know he means every word. Hurts the most? What the fuck does that mean? Like he could read my mind, he says, "You see, like yourself, I have been doing a little research of my own last night."

"And I'm supposed to care because?" Just then a very familiar form of a person appears in my line of vision behind the sucker and as the figure approaches closer, I know. I know what this bastard means.

"Let's just say, I've found your Achilles' heel." By the smirk on his face he assures me that I've deduced his point correctly. Taylor stiffens beside me indicating that he knows exactly what the bastard just implied.

But I can't concentrate on anything else right now. All I can see is the person standing behind this bastard, eyes wide with surprise by the presence of the unwanted company standing with his back in front of her and the only thing I want to do is take her away from him. This can never happen. I won't allow it. Pushing him away from my way, I stalk across him and grab Ana by her arms and drag her towards the elevator but not before I shout a "Get out" at the bastard.

The bastard must have left because I can feel my muscles relax. I still turn my head to confirm, just in case. The entire lobby is still standing still. What the fuck? Ana's hand still in mine, I turn around and lash out. "Are you all fucking done? Do I pay you all to fucking stand and look for entertainment? Get back to fucking work." My voice echoes around the room and everyone seems to be going back to doing whatever they were doing prior to the early morning entertainment. Turning around I step inside the elevator, still holding Ana's hand with Taylor in tow and decide that I need to cut on my use of the word 'fuck'. I use it too _fucking_ much.

"Taylor, make sure you remind everyone about their NDAs. One word of this to the media and there will be a mass deduction in the number of employees." I deadpan and Taylor just nods his head in affirmative.

Amidst everything, the person whose hand is still in mine hasn't said one word. Not even a monosyllable.

Fuck, I'm in trouble.

Ana's silent treatment could kill you. There are a lot of people who believe in the silent treatment revenge, but Ana's silent treatment is one where the person at the receiving end will want to claw their own brains off.

Sheer torture.

Being subjected to Ana's silent treatment in the past I know how frustrating and torturous she can get. And over the years she has only perfected in her enactment of completely shutting down a person she is angry with. Enduring her wrath for three weeks once has taught me never to be on her bad side. TWENTY FUCKING DAYS of steering clear of me and somehow still managing to do her job perfectly. All my fucking employees who _I _pay were on her team. They made sure everything went smooth without her having to address me personally. She still won't tell me how she pulled that off for almost an _entire_ month. And her being a few feet away from me everyday only increased my agony. She didn't even spare me a fucking glance. The entire period of her neglectfulness was so long, I even forgot what the fuck I ever did to even deserve the torture. And one day, she was just suddenly talking to me as if nothing happened. What can I say, _WOMEN._

Stepping out of the elevator I decide to take her in the privacy of my room so that we can finally _talk. _Being her best friend I am supposed to be giving her the benefit of the doubt. I let her down. We need to get past this and soon, more likely, now. The meeting with Welch can wait. Everything else can wait.

Closing the door, I sit her on the couch and sit myself next to her. Fuck, it's so difficult. Her eyes are downcast. She's even avoiding eye contact with me.

"Ana, look at me," I tell her softly.

She looks at me. Her sad powder blue eyes glistens with unshed tears and I take her warm and slender hand in mine and wrap my fingers around hers.

"Christian, I'm so sorry," she tells me. Why is she apologizing?

"No. I should be the one saying sorry, Ana. You're my best friend and rather than jumping to conclusions, I should have asked you to explain me what happened," this time I lower my gaze. More out of shame and regret rather than sad.

"But I should have told you first. I knew he was the enemy and I still stayed and enjoyed with him." Did she just say _enjoyed_? I feel my temperature rise again and blood boiling. Goddammit. She _liked_ spending time with him? But I don't say anything; she needs to come out with it. I cannot let that fucker come in between us.

She continues, "I swear I didn't know it was him when Andrea mentioned the Blonde God," she looks at me nervously knowing I won't like the reference of Blonde God for the bastard, "Both Andrea and me were shocked when he came. Even she didn't know. Her boyfriend works at your father's firm and that is where they became friends." She stops and looks at me for a sign if she should continue or not.

I nod signaling her to continue, "So when he came both of us were stunned. Even he didn't know Andrea and I worked for you because he was clearly shocked when he first learned. You see, Andrea's boyfriend is new in the city so he hasn't a clue about the strife between the two of you. Anyway, he seemed to have ignored the fact and I did too, plus I hadn't been on a date in so long and he was fun and charming and I just wanted to have a fun night," she rambles trying to clear her conscience. But all I hear are praises for that bastard. My body recoils and I feel sick at her description of the palpable enjoyment she received being in his company.

I don't like this.

I don't like this at all.

But I can't and won't show her.

Fear grips me as it dawns on me that he might just act on his threat and take away my one true friend, the only person who I trust with my life.

Clutching her hands tighter, I start apologizing for my behavior, "Ana, I'm sorry too. I was such a dickhead towards you. Leaving you alone on the street without even looking back to check on you while you had Taylor and Gail looking out for me. I'm such a bad friend. You know what happens when my anger exceeds my control, I just can't fucking reason. Please forgive me for my insolent behavior." Letting go of her hands, I bury my head in my hands that are propped on my thighs not having the courage to look her in the eye out of shame. It's not only her, I let myself down too. And now some fucker wants to take advantage of this situation.

Putting her hand on my thigh and giving a firm squeeze she assures me that all is well. Finding the courage after the reassuring contact of her hand on my thigh, I look at her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes are now simmering with relief and a hint of a small smile on her lips. "It's okay, Christian. I'm just glad we got past this. You're my best friend and I never want to lose our friendship for anything."

"Ditto." That's the only word I can make out right now as relief washes over me like rain in a drought.

"Now, were those wrapped gifts outside decorated around my table or just props to earn my forgiveness?" She jests and I know this is truly behind us. That fucker can go to hell.

"What gifts? And who is sending gifts to _my_ assistant?" I say, feigning shock.

"Oh please, I know you've bought me gifts to earn your forgiveness," She rolls her eyes.

"Guilty," I say holding up my hand.

"Christian, you don't have to buy my forgiveness, you know I'm not like the women you usually make acquaintance with," she pouts and grins. How adorable is she?

"Now, go and check those gifts out while I get back to work. I believe I do have a meeting with Welch and Barney, _assistant._"

"Yes, Mr. Grey, I shall leave you to it and inform them that you are free now that you have been thoroughly chastised for your misdemeanors," She gets up and winks before walking out of the office laughing.

As soon as Ana walks out, my mind drifts back to the bastard and his threat. He wants to take Ana away from me. He can dream all he wants but I will not let that happen. But, how?

_She finds him charming remember? _I roll my eyes at that thought.

Welch and Barney walk in through the doors of my office room and seat themselves opposite me, a worried look plastered on their faces. Taylor is next to join us and has a grim expression conveying me the message that whatever they have for me is not good. Fuck, I could do with some good news right now. Today is not my day and I can't wait for this day to be over already and it is only half past ten in the morning.

Great. Just great.

"What have you got for me?" I ask Welch.

He heaves a sigh and looks at me with a straight face, "Sir, Mr. Elliot Grey did well to cover up his tracks. We have absolutely no leads to go on with the Stone situation. All we know is that they went to school together. Also, Mr. Elliot Grey has a clean record with all his cases. He is a shrewd lawyer. Either he wins his cases fair and square or he is clearly an expert to not leave any tracks."

"What do I pay you all for? You mean to say he has _no_ skeletons in the closet? Absolutely nothing?" They all shake their heads and I try to form coherent sentences but all I want to do is smash everything in sight of me, including the three men sitting across from me.

After a few moments of remaining quiet and reining my anger I speak again, "This is fucking ridiculous. He is a fucking lawyer for fuck's sake. There must be hundreds of things buried. Find them; dig them up or whatever you have to do. I want to have him by the balls. The man came inside my premises and threatened me. Does that sound like a person who _wins _his cases fair and square?" All three of them sit in silence.

Welch speaks up, "Yes, Mr. Grey, we'll keep looking."

"Keep looking and then look some more. I mean it, Welch, _top priority_," he presses his lips in a thin line but nods his head anyway. Barney is the first to leave followed by Welch.

Taylor stays behind sensing my tension. Over the years Taylor has perfected reading my body language. Fuck knows what I'd do without him. Playing the part of shadow almost seems natural to him. I don't think I've ever met a more competent bodyguard than Taylor and when he says he'd take a fucking bullet for me, I know he means it. He doesn't show it, but I know the son of a bitch cares for me deeply. He's probably the only person beside Ana who knows me well.

"Taylor, I want someone on that bastard. I want to know everything about him. Keep in mind he is a clever motherfucker so he'll probably know we're keeping an eye on him so hire someone who can do it from a distance." I instruct and his passive face gives nothing away as always.

"Already on it, Sir. I know someone who is most likely perfect for the job." He nods and turns around to leave.

"Taylor," I call him and he turns around to face me, raising his eyebrows.

"Sir," he says.

"I can't lose her, Taylor, she's all I got," he gives me a sympathetic smile and a small nod conveying his understanding of how much this means to me before turning around again to leave.

Ana comes barging in through the door announcing the arrival of the Sheikhs and reminding me that I should behave like a good boy if I want their construction business. The Arabs can be a hard ass if they want to. I am meeting one of the nephews of the current Sheikh of UAE. If all is well, then I am likely to fly out to the Middle East by the end of the month.

"Assalam Walaikum, Your Highness," I greet Sheikh Muhammad Al Rashid at the elevator. Him and his correspondence are all wearing the traditional long white robes known as Tawb along with their headscarves. Do they always wear these everywhere? I've met a few emiraties before but they were in suits.

"Walaikum Assalam, Mr. Grey," He smiles and greets me back. Yeah I've done my homework on how Muslims greet each other. Plus he is a fucking Sheikh; don't want to get on their bad side. I might be a billionaire, but I'm no Sheikh and if I want my name on the Forbes top ten richest in the world, I need this. Badly.

"Please," I show them the way to my office by gesturing them with my hand.

Ana is standing with her perfect smile plastered on her face giving the atmosphere the much needed relief. My palms are sweaty and my movements feel rigid with tension and I don't handle my nerves well. Ana looks at me and gives me her you're-going-to-charm-their-Arab-ass-off look before exiting the room to bring in some refreshments.

After two strenuous hours, I have the Sheikh eating out of my palms. Taking the rest of the day off appears plausible. The day started off with the bastard showing up on my doorstep followed by Welch and his team come up with nothing and now this meeting with the Sheikh. The Sheikh though reluctant at first has finally given in and decided to merge with my construction company. The United Arab Emirates is currently all about construction. And what better way to up my scale on construction than to venture in the Middle East? It couldn't get any better than this.

As soon as the Sheikh leaves, Ana is at the door with a huge smile on her face, just what I needed. Ana's big blue eyes, fixated on me, shining with pride. I can't help the smug grin on my face right now. Ana dashes inside and stands with her hands behind her.

"Shall I bring out the glasses?" I ask still grinning.

She brings forth the bottle of Bollinger that she was hiding and squeals a YES in delight.

Bringing out the glasses and pouring ourselves the champagne and raise a toast, "Middle East, here we come." Clinking the glasses we sip on the champagne and smile looking at each other over the rim of the glasses.

As we finish our champagne in silence, I know. I know as long as she was here with me, everything would always be fine.

**ANA**

As we finish our customary celebratory ritual, I curse myself for forgetting to remind Christian about the Albuquerque International Hot Air Balloon Festival. Grey Enterprise Holdings started to fly out a hot air balloon last year as a way of promotion. The PR department thought it would be "cool" if the billionaire CEO of a company were seen in a hot air balloon mingling with locals at the festival. Something to do with making Christian seem more humane.

"Christian, before I forget, it's time for the Hot Air Balloon festival," he rolls his eyes. As predicted Christian wasn't happy when the PR came up with this idea last year. Flying on a stupid balloon for promotions, he scoffed when they first mentioned it. But somehow it worked. More people were talking about GEH and Christian Grey and by the end of the festival the company and its CEO were trending on twitter.

Introducing Christian to the social network was another thing altogether. When I first signed him up for a twitter account, everything went berserk. Women and men alike started tagging him in tweets with their clothes off. Christian was appalled.

"I hated it last time, Ana," he looks almost pained. "Why couldn't they find a way to do it without me?" Pouting his perfect lips he sits down behind his desk.

"What is wrong with you, Christian? Hot air balloon sounds so much fun." I can't help the excitement from my voice. Christian studies me for a moment and then smirks as if a bulb just went off inside his head.

"When do I have to go?"

"You're flying out on Friday."

"Perfect. You're coming with me this time," he fires up his MacBook and starts typing.

What was that? "Come again," I tell him not sure if I heard him correctly.

"You're coming with me to the festival," he says nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?"

"It's my company, I'm your boss and I can take you wherever the hell I want. In addition, you're my best friend too." He shrugs.

"You do know you're the best boss, don't you?" I am smiling now. On Saturday night I thought I lost him and now I'm going for my first hot air balloon ride with him. Unpredictable much?

"Of course." Smug bastard.

As soon as I step out of the boss' office, Andrea ambushes me. "I've been looking for you to the moon and back. Every time I managed to sneak in to this floor to talk to you, you were inside."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele, the entire building knows the boss has been groveling at your feet for some reason. Now, I want deets. What the hell is going on? I spent the entire morning decorating your table with his gifts. Which means he royally fucked up! I mean it's not everyday you can see the demigod apologizing!" She rambles.

"Do you even stop to take a breath?" I try to divert the topic. I'm not exactly sure if I want to share something so personal between Christian and me with anyone else.

"That's a fail attempt at diversion, Steele!"

"Andrea, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'm at liberty to say anything about the situation. You know, NDA and all," I try to put the blame on the NDA, lame but it always seem to work.

Wesley Schneider approaches from the elevator and doesn't stop to even look at me. _That's new_.

"What's gone up his ass?" Andrea asks me.

"Yeah, like I care." I roll my eyes thanking the heavens to have bestowed upon me some mercy.

Today was a good day apart from when the enemy showed up early in the morning. And the way Christian dragged me away from him; that has never happened before. It felt like Christian was in pain just by having the two of us in confines of the same room.

_And you were having fun with him. _I know.

_And you couldn't stop thinking about him either. _Can't deny.

Guilt eats at me.

What am I going to do if I suddenly come face to face somewhere with the enemy? Do I ignore him? Do I make small talk and excuse myself? Making a mad dash after Christian the other night and Christian dragging me with him this morning is proof enough of our closeness. Surely he wouldn't want to pursue any sort of relationship with me now, friendship or otherwise. I can't help but admit that this thought disappoints me a little.

No matter what, Christian will always come before anyone else because he was and will always be there. I can't let this attraction for someone I've known three seconds take away the one relationship I hold above all else. My parents threw me out, but he was the one who held me together. And if not for anything else, but for Christian's sanity, I will keep away from the enemy.

_He is just bad news. _Yeah. _Don't yeah me; get it in your head. _Fine, now shut up.

Christian hides his emotions well, but I know he's beyond livid and stressed that the enemy showed up at Grey House. This place is more his home than any other properties he owns around the globe. Grey House is Christian's sanctuary, where he is master of the universe.

My shoulders slump at the thought of never getting to know the enemy better. Oh well, maybe it is for the better? If he was good like I thought he was, why would he come here so early in the morning just to get rouse out of Christian? Ana Steele, you better steer clear of that guy.

I head behind my table to take my seat and see through Christian's schedule when Wesley clears his throat from the other side of the table. I look up to stare at his hazel eyes, scowling.

"What is it Wesley?" I can't help but keep the irritation out of my voice.

"It's nothing, Ana. Just checking up on you."

"I am perfectly fine, Schneider, thank you for your concern. Now if you will excuse me, I have to add some things in the boss' schedule," I tell him without even looking at him and typing in some reminder alerts on my iPad.

"Schneider," Taylor says curtly to the idiot who just cannot take the hint.

"Jason," Wesley nods at Taylor and makes a quick dash towards the elevator. Wesley has always been terrified of Jason from the beginning. There must be a story behind this, but getting the details out of Wesley is impossible because surely it would be something embarrassing for him, while getting any information out of Taylor is like talking to a fucking wall.

"Ana, are you both okay?" He questions and I know that he isn't referring to the douche who just ran off afraid of him but he is asking me about Christian and I. Touched by his concern, I smile at him warmly and murmur a yes. He smiles an approving smile. The past four years that I've known Christian, the only other people I've made out who genuinely care for Christian is Jason Taylor and Gail Jones.

"Gail sent this for you," he puts a bag on my table and winks. Feeling a grin break across my face, my nostrils smell something delicious. My stomach growls in return. Come to think of it, I am hungry. It's almost two and Christian hasn't come out of his office. He must have sent Taylor to collect his lunch from the apartment.

"Your girlfriend weaves magic, you know?" I tear through the bag and find a chicken wrap and my favorite red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting.

Taylor just laughs and walks in through Christian's doors.

The week passes by in a blur with important meetings held and solving a few problems in China. Christian seems relaxed now that the tiresome week is finally over, all thoughts of the enemy forgotten. It's Friday and we are scheduled to leave for Albuquerque in a few hours.

The stomach jitters doing nothing to help with my anxiety. I've never been on a hot air balloon before. Christian didn't enjoy it but it seems fun from all the videos I've watched on YouTube the past week. Everyday my excitement growing a bit. Everyone else around the office green with envy that I got all the perks for being friends with the boss while I just gave them the 'flip' caring less what anyone thought.

What did they know about Christian and me anyway?

There have been speculations regarding my friendship with Christian in the past. The first few months I joined as his personal assistant were hell. Everyone thought I was banging the boss. Fucking shitheads only got around to the fact that Christian and I were best friends after four months. Until then everyone treated me as the outcast.

People rarely quit Grey House, so the employees have been pretty much the same since I came here only exception being "code red", when someone is fired after being burned by the wrath of one Christian Grey. It's like being part of a gigantic family. The best thing about working here is everyone looks out for each other.

No office politics. We all have each other's back.

There's been so many times when I lied through my teeth to save some poor lass' behind. When it comes down to it, we stick together. It's one of the many things that play at an advantage for Grey Enterprise Holdings. Unity. Though it has more to do with Christian never batting on favoritism. He treats everyone equally, well, with the exception of me.

Christian asked me to drive home to retrieve my luggage for the weekend and he would pick me up on the way to SeaTac. We are taking his private customized jet for the trip. The PR team will be flying commercially because Christian didn't want both his jets away incase there was an emergency and Ros had to fly somewhere. Christian doesn't like people invading his privacy, hence the PR team flying commercial and not in the private jet with him. Sometimes it's unnerving to be treated differently in the midst of all my colleagues, I am after all only an assistant. But they've all accepted the best friend terminology.

Packing for the trip has me in a state of perplexity. I'm not sure what to pack. So I take a mixture of everything, shirts, jeans, dresses, heels, flats and even a pair of converse and sexy underwear in case I get lucky and land myself a _hottie_. _Someone's desperate to get laid!_

The buzz on my condo door tells me that Christian is here. Taking my luggage I open the door to see Taylor standing. "I'll take that for you," he says pointing towards the bag in my hand.

"Thank you, Taylor." I tell him and we both get out of the apartment and head for the waiting car. Christian is on the phone and gestures me to get in.

Albuquerque here we come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I am so late but real life problems kept me from coming up with any ideas. Sigh. An easy going chapter before the storm comes. :P **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean the world to me. Please do continue to review as it only encourages me to write.**

**CHAPTER- 6**

**ANA**

Since Christian only wants to stay for the mass ascension of the event, he hasn't booked a hotel near the park. He wants to drive back to the city and well, _work_ in his fancy hotel. Can't help rolling my eyes at that. Loser. I, however, don't want that. So most of the way to Albuquerque was spent me pestering Christian to stay the whole day and enjoy the festival. Christian was still adamant on leaving right after the mass ascension. I only have to find a way to turn his no into a yes.

As soon as we landed on Albuquerque International Sunport, three black Escalades were waiting to collect us so we could drive to the Balloon Fiesta Park. It's a short drive, approximately half an hour. The two other SUVs are for rest of the team from GEH and I am riding with Christian along with Taylor. It's surprising to see Taylor not driving for once and sitting on the passenger seat beside. The driver's name, I learned, is Josh.

Christian's attitude is bordering on annoying. He hasn't said much and his eyes are glued to his iPhone.

"Christian, you're getting on my nerves!" I huff crossing my arms on my chest and scowling at him.

"I'm sorry I'm not being much of an _entertainer_ right now," his tone is full of sarcasm.

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who dragged me on this trip!"

"Really? Remind me who was jumping like a kangaroo when I first mentioned the trip," he mocks further.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Right now he can fire me and I couldn't give two hoots.

"Too bad I don't have time for your childish behavior right now, you see I run a multi billion dollar company." With that he just turns his attention back to his iPhone.

Fucker.

Just when the car halts near the park, I find myself making my way out of the car and dashing for the other SUVs where 'normal' people are. As much as I love Christian, his overbearing self can be so fucking annoying at times I feel like ripping his head off.

"Ana!" Sara Cooper from PR exclaims as soon as she sees me. Releasing a sigh of relief, I head towards her like it was the first human contact I've had in a long time. Come to think of it, it was true since one cannot put Christian in the human category; he is more a robot than a human, working round the clock.

"Sara, I'm so glad to see you," I gush hugging her. Sara has always been friendly. With her bouncy brown curls and dazzling smile, she became my friend right on her very first day at Grey House. The rest of the PR team joins us and together we head towards the festival after Taylor informs us Christian will only join us in time for the mass ascension.

After an hour and a half of just walking and mingling with locals, I find a place amongst the crowd gathered to catch the dawn patrol. It feels magical. Christian must be out of his mind if he thinks this is boring. It's a plethora of energy here. The 'dawn patrol' is about to start where pilots fly and fellow balloonists can get ideas of wind speeds and altitudes and landing sites. Christian decided to work on his laptop in the car rather than watch some hot air balloons take off at 6 a.m. I don't understand what difference it makes since he's supposed to be up in the air at 7.

Brandon Wilson from PR was kind enough to tag along with me to watch the dawn patrol while everyone else has gone to arrange for the mass ascension, checking security protocols and the GEH balloons. Brandon is in his late twenties much like Christian and his sharp features and brown hair compliment his sun kissed skin. He does have a gorgeous tan. Never being a fan of my alabaster skin, I always dated men with a hint of color on their skin. I mean any paler and I would look like a walking zombie.

My friendship with Brandon goes a long way back. It was in the initial days of my employment at Grey House, when a bundle of blondes and red heads, envious of my relationship with Christian, were being rather mean to me at lunchtime. Brandon came up from somewhere putting those girls in their place and sitting with me for lunch the entire time in case those bitches decided to make a re-entry. He was my first friend in Grey House apart from Andrea.

"Did you see that, Steele?" Brandon exclaimed beside me.

"They look so nice, tinkling up there," I tell him mirroring his excitement.

"I can't wait to get up there." He shouts above the screaming crowd around us.

"I know right?" I shout back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's go grab a bite, Ana." He says pointing to Krispy Kemme and a few other food stalls.

"Yeah, Christian will be here soon to dampen our spirits anyway," I murmur to him.

He laughs, "Make hay while the sun shines." I giggle in response.

I can just imagine Christian striding here with elegance and grace amongst the 'commoners'. Christian always stood out in a crowd and not just because of his God like good looks and towering height, but also because of his grace and poise. If he were to get lost in a gathering of copper haired men, just looking at him glide around the others would give him away. There is just something about Christian that always made him stand out.

"These donuts are _amazing_!" Brandon exclaims.

Taking a bite and I know what he means. The sweet taste of the donut consumes my tastebuds and closing my eyes I relish the sweetness of the donut. It's so soft it almost melts in my mouth. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I know it's Christian.

"Yes, Mr. Grey," I answer my phone rolling my eyes.

"Ana, where are you?"

"I'm just having some donuts."

"Head over here, it's almost time and grab me a few donuts, please." He sounds calmer now.

Getting a few donuts for everyone else, I head towards the GEH balloons along with Brandon. The walk is too long; it's a 78-acre launch field while the entire park is over 360-acre. There's so much going on at the same time that it's hard to concentrate on just one thing.

Spotting Christian, I stride towards him and hand him his donuts while I stand and sip on my coffee. I've noticed there are places where you can consume alcohol. I make a mental note of downing some after landing back. Christian wants to land somewhere near so we can head back to his _fancy_ hotel in time for a conference call. I still haven't managed to woo Christian to stay till the fireworks at the end. He's got a dozen securities around and it cannot be as dangerous with thousands of people around. If somebody wanted to hurt him, surely it would be in a secluded area, right?

The chase crews are helping the pilots inflate the balloon, I watch in amazement. Christian closes the gap between us and is standing right next to me, our elbows touching whenever he lifts his hand to take a bite of the donut he's munching on.

"These really are great," he says.

"Uh-huh,' Being mad at him, I refrain from using words.

"Okay, sorry I was being such a douche," Christian the Great finally apologizes.

"What the hell happened back there?"

"Welch was infuriating me with his lack of competence on the bastard's matter."

Shit. I wasn't expecting _him_ to come up all the way here. Why can't I help reacting every time he came up? This is not good.

"Christian, why are you ruining such a fun day because of someone else? Can we just please forget everything and have fun?" I plead him to forget about the enemy for now but I know he'll come up _again._

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He agrees and I breathe a sigh of relief while he flashes me his pussy-dripping smile. From the corner of my eyes, in my peripheral vision I see a few passing female stop to gawk at him unbeknownst to Christian.

Three launch directors are headed our way and I take note that all of them are female. The launch directors are also known as "Zebras" because they wear black and white striped shirts and they help launch the balloons.

"Hello, Mr. Grey," purrs Zebra One.

"Good Morning," Christian says putting his hand forth for a shake. She blushes.

"We hope you are comfortable, Mr. Grey," says Zebra Two in hopes for a handshake but Christian doesn't budge and remains aloof.

"Yes, thank you," he replies with a nod and then focuses back on the balloon.

"And you are?" Zebra Three asks me icily.

"She's with me," Christian replies putting his arm around my shoulder. Times like these remind me why he is my best friend. _Take that blondie_.

"Anastasia Steele," I say and shake her hand.

"Miss Steele, we hope you're having a good time," she says even more icily this time.

"The best," I say mimicking her iciness.

"Very well," she nods and gestures for us to hop on so that we are ready for the ascension. This is the time I've been waiting for, when more than five hundred balloons are taking off together. I've watched the videos on YouTube, but being present while it happens is a whole new level of high.

"Ready?" Christian asks me.

"As I'll ever be," I smile at him even though inside I'm anxious.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you," Christian puts his hands on both my shoulders and squeezes them reassuringly. I can only nod in return.

I'm high on adrenaline right now.

**CHRISTIAN**

As soon as the balloon started to ascend, Ana's grip around my bicep tightened. Looking at her so exhilarated sends a familiar feeling down my spine that I'm not used to having with others. This feeling I get, ever so happens rarely and everytime it is when Ana is happy because of me. Being the reason of her happiness me gives me a feeling of tranquility. It might have to do with her presence being my sanity. Without her darkness would have consumed me by now. Her presence is the only thing saving me from the anger and hatred that flows through my veins instead of blood. If not for her, I would become a monster, living only to seek revenge. She showed me light. She _is_ my light.

Realizing I'm supposed to be posing for photos and videos for promotional stuff, I turn around and move over to the edge and wave at the crowd cheering for me tugging Ana closer so that we both end up in the pictures. _That's for the bastard to see._

The further up we go, the windier it is getting though the fire helps with the cold a bit. Sensing my white V-neck t-shirt is not enough to protect me from the cold winds, I take out my gray Alexander McQueen asymmetric cardigan from the small hand luggage I'm carrying consisting of food and drinks, in case we get hungry. God knows how long Ana wants to stay up here. She's already got me scratching my brains off by her non-stop badgering of wanting to stay back and enjoying the whole festival.

"Christian, look at how beautiful the sky looks," she exclaims.

Surrounding us are hundreds of hot air balloons of all shapes, sizes and colors, a beautiful picturesque. Ana is busy waving and shouting at other people in different balloons. I can see my PR team ready to take some up in the air shots of me, therefore I take a stance and just smile.

"Oh my God, is that Christian Grey?" A female from one of the balloons around us shouts. It's just a pretty face. _Get over it!_

"Yes, it is." Ana shouts back and starts laughing.

"I'll kill you, Anastasia."

"No, you won't," she challenges.

"I can just throw you off the edge right now."

"With hundreds of people as witnesses? For a genius billionaire, you really are stupid," her voice drips of sarcasm.

The pilot of our balloon is a man in his mid thirties and fairly good-looking with blonde hair. He's been eyeing Ana for quite a while now and I've ignored it but the way he's been wetting his lips with his tongue every time Ana turns around and has her ass towards him is not sitting well with me. One more time and I'll fucking rip his guts out.

Ana interrupts me in the midst of picturing myself burying the pilot in his grave, "Christian, come take a selfie with me, please?"

Oh my lord, kill me. Kill me NOW!

If she's going to be taking selfies the entire time we're up here, jumping seems like a brilliant option. A suicide sounds better than _death by selfies_. When Ana starts taking selfies, she doesn't stop until she gets the perfect picture. Even though all the stills look identical. SnapChat and Instagram is her current favorite photo sharing apps. She absolutely loves making her high school friends jealous of being my best friend. Like I said, for a twenty-three year old, she's still a child at heart and is still into teen dramas like The Vampire Diaries.

She cried her eyeballs off in glee when some characters called Chuck and Blaire finally got together in the end of Gossip Girl. How do I know this?

Ana talks.

A lot.

And spending any leisure time with her is spent 'updating' me on soap operas and Hollywood. Honestly, I would just slap anyone out of their senses if they would blabber about TV series with me, but with Ana it's different. If she's talking I have my mind turned off from CEO mode even if it is for an hour tops.

It's… refreshing.

Till date, she's never treated me as Christian Grey; to her I've always been _just _Christian and I wouldn't trade that for the world. Amongst all the luxury, opulence and power surrounding me, Ana is the only one who keeps me grounded. _Thank God for small mercies._

"Christian, you can atleast pretend to be having some fun with me," Ana pouts. "Why did you even tag me along if all you wanted to do is act like Mr. Grumpy?" _Now you've upset her, moron!_

She's right. Why the fuck am I acting like a jerk? The whole reason of bringing Ana with me was so I could enjoy this. Goddammit Welch. If he had done his job properly, I wouldn't be so stuck up right now and in the midst of all these Ana feels neglected and it's not even her fault. _Yeah, blame your shit on others, asshole._

"I'm sorry," I apologize sincerely.

"Yeah, you better be," looking away she huffs with her arms crossed over her waist and her hair flying in all directions courtesy of the wind picking up speed. Turning her around to face me and lifting her chin with my index finger, I urge her powder blues to look at my pleading grays.

"No more Mr. Grumpy, I promise," I urge her to believe me. A heartwarming smile escapes her lips while her hands wrap around me in a gentle hug.

After a few moments Ana's shrill breaks through the silence, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Everything is so beautiful, Christian," her arms are spread, "I feel like I'm flying." Her happiness is infectious as I find an ear splitting grin plastered on my face continuously.

"Come on Christian, spread your arms and just _feel," _she probes me to mimic her stance and obliging on her probing feels freeing. As I spread my arms the wind hits me harder and I take deep breaths. Even if it is for a moment, there is no anger, no revenge, no sadness and no marred past. It is just now. Right here. In the present. With Ana.

I feel…_free_.

A few more moments later without changing my stance, I open my eyes to find Ana clicking pictures of me in that state.

"I hate you," mouthing at her, I turn to catch the surrounding beauty once more. We've flown quite a distance and it's been an hour now.

"Nooooo, I want to stay up some more," Ana whines. She has been throwing tantrums the entire descend. "There's still so many balloons up there, look," she points to a balloon, far away and barely visible.

"It might be a bird."

"Seriously?" She gives me the death stare.

"Okay, here's the deal, we descend now and then we can stay around till the fireworks."

"Really?" Her face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Really," throwing her arms around me for a quick hug she starts jumping with her arms still around me. Like I said, still a kid.

It's probably a mistake agreeing to stay here till the fireworks. There are too many people around and the security team won't be happy with this last minute changes. Taylor will probably want to hang me for putting him in this situation. So rather than telling him in person, I called him while we were still descending and hung up quickly before he could begin to refuse and lecture me about the lack of security. Then I quickly sent an email to delay the conference call.

While strolling around with Ana in tow, I've come to realize that as long as you have good company everything seems fun. Ana's energy is contagious as I find myself enjoying and jumping like kids during the music festival that is going on. Christian Grey enjoying at a music festival. I bet the press is going to have a field day with this. Deciding to go find some 'booze' for Ana and myself, I head in the direction of alcohol surrounded by bodyguards. I'm not one to complain about being surrounded by bodyguards twenty four-seven, but _here_, even I feel weird. It sets me apart from the rest and mostly while I relish in the feeling of power it gives me over others, right now I just want to enjoy like Ana and the others like any other normal person. Maybe next time I'll tag along with Ana when she goes off to those EDM music festivals. She's been begging me for years now and I have been ignoring her for years. I'll have to look in to TomorrowLand and EDC when I go back.

_Are you even listening to yourself, Grey?_

What?

_TomorrowLand? Seriously? Where youngsters thrive on being high on drugs spending day and night jumping to deafening music?_

It can't be so bad if Ana enjoys it so much. Right? But then it's Ana we're talking about. She enjoys _everything._

_Unlike you, she enjoys life!_

Getting a few bottles of beer and handing them over to Taylor, I make my way back towards Ana. My stomach is growling in hunger demanding food.

To my surprise, my eyes locate Ana on the shoulders of Brandon from the PR department at Grey House. They seem to be having fun without me. Beside them is Sara who is also on the shoulders of the photographer, both from the PR department as well. As I stride over to them and their eyes fixate on my approaching form, I see them tense. Am I really that bad? _You're a fucking prick._

Putting Ana down on the ground, Brandon steps back shielding himself behind her. God, I'm not a monster. "What we came here for is done, so just enjoy yourselves," I tell them and look at Ana who is giving me an all America's sweetheart smile.

"Hungry." I tell her tapping my stomach.

"Are you in for some cheap and greasy food, Mr. Grey?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, follow me," and she leads me towards the food stalls.

Hands full of burgers, fries and hot-dogs and making our way out of the crowd, Taylor finds us a place where we can relax and eat in peace.

"God, I can't feel my legs, been standing for hours," Ana complains spreading her legs and lying back on the ground.

"Finish your food and then you can rest the whole day, the fireworks don't start until 8." It has been fun, but I hope she hasn't planned on staying here the whole day.

She seems to be pondering on what to do for the rest of the day.

"I'd love to do a lot of other things but I guess it would be stretching a bit too far, you've agreed to stay till the fireworks so I can agree to whatever it is that you want to do," she smiles sincerely.

Thank fucking god.

"We'll go to a hotel nearby, rest, freshen up and be back on time for the fireworks. How does that sound?"

"Sure." Wow. Why can't she be this agreeable more often?

Taylor checked us in the nearest hotel from the park. The rest of the team have decided to stay back and enjoy and hell if I was going to let Ana stay there alone.

We arrive back at the park after Ana took a refreshing nap and I finished my conference call and now we are here just in time for the fireworks. The place is even more crowded than I remember but we're probably the only ones not getting smothered in the crowd thanks to the number of security surrounding us. Taylor never fails to deliver. In the few short hours of our stay at the hotel, he has managed to garner more security to surround us while we enjoyed the fireworks.

Looking over at Ana and seeing her gasp incredulously at the show of fireworks, I can't help but smile. Watching her happy and carefree warms my otherwise cold heart. Taking my hand in hers she tightens her grip and pulls me closer to her resting her head on my shoulders. I rest my head against hers and we watch the fireworks like that.

_Serenity_.

**ANA**

As we fly back to Seattle, I can't help but recall the wonderful two days I've spent with Christian. God knows he was in desperate need of some time off. All that wealth and he still has absolutely no time for a vacation. I wonder what he's going to do with so much money if he doesn't even spend it holidaying. Confiscating his cell phone was the best idea I had come up. After two hours of continuous temper tantrums and growling, he finally gave up any hopes of getting his cell back and agreed to just have some fun. And that's exactly what we did.

We enjoyed.

A carefree and flamboyant Christian is a fine sight. He even joked with the security and there was also one time when we gave Taylor and his gang the slip. The escape was exhilarating, running around the streets of an unknown city where people don't know Christian. Though later once we got back to the hotel, being chastised by Taylor was scary. I've never seen Taylor lose his temper on Christian, and to everyone's surprise Christian stayed quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Christian startles me out of my thoughts.

"I was just thinking about how much fun we had."

"Now I know why you never act your age," he grins.

"Age is just a number, Christian."

He sighs, "Now it's time to get back to real world. May I please have my cell back?"

Shaking my head in mock disgust, I fish out his cell from my handbag and hand it over to him. His face looks like he just got his life back.

"You really suck, you know?" He just smirks in return.

_Asshole._

After a nice and long bath and wearing my comfortable silk pajamas, I settle on the couch with a cup of steaming tea and a book I got from a bookstore in Albuquerque while Christian and I were hiding from Taylor and his team. The memory of us running around the streets like lunatics and laughing hysterically brings a smile to my face. Life has not been fair to Christian and I do as much as I can to keep the ghosts of his past away from. He deserves to be free of the constant anger that resides in him. He deserves to be just happy. Under that cold exterior is a good man which very people are privy to. The betrayal of his father and the loss of his mother controls his life and seeing his family is a constant reminder of the grief he lives with. Not everyone can see that his anger and revenge is only a coping mechanism.

My phone beeps and my iPhone screen comes alive with a notification from Christian. He's sent me an image.

Scrolling the notification I see Christian has sent me pictures of us from the Balloon Fiesta. Waving at other people, laughing, walking holding hands, gazing at each others eyes like we are sharing a secret, high-fiving, arms over each other's shoulders during the music festival and finally some of them sitting on the ground having burgers and French fries. Funny thing is we look like a "couple".

There was a time in the past when the idea of being in a relationship with Christian would have me daydreaming even after we decided never to bring the topic of our first night together up. But now? Not really. I've grown past the fact that Christian has never made any attempt or shown any interest and over the years, I've come to accept the fact that we'll only ever be _just friends. _Christian has never wanted anything more after that first night we spent together and over the years I have let go of that thought. He's my best friend and I'm happy with whatever we have. I value our friendship more than anything and Christian's lack of interest in pursuing anything more than friendship with me is the reason why I've never stepped up and voiced my feelings. But that was a long time ago and I have dated a number of men and have also fallen in love and got my heart broken. Now I think it was just an infatuation with Christian because he was the only one who supported me when my own parents threw me out of their lives.

I decide to send him a quick message.

**Seriously? Ask PR to put up pictures where you are alone and not clinging to me like a rash. :P **

**A**

His reply is almost immediate.

**I chose them myself. -_- **

**C**

Idiot.

**People are going to get the wrong image**. **O_o**

**A**

Another alert instantaneously.

**Let them. What I see are precious moments captured with my best friend. People can fuck themselves for all I care.**

**C**

He's impossible.

**Fine do whatever you want. **

**PS:** **We look adorable. 3**

**A**

Beep again.

**_I_**** LOOK ADORABLE. You just look like something went up your ass.**

**C**

I hate him.

**Work starts tomorrow, so you better start treating me with respect. Or do you want to handle everything by yourself?**

**A**

His reply isn't as quick this time.

**Forgive me, maybe?**

**C**

Christian trying to be cute is hilarious. I can just picture him pouting and making innocent faces, which make me laugh out loud.

**Forgiven. **

**Goodnight. XOXO**

**A**

I stifle a yawn and put down the book on the table while heading for my bedroom. A few minutes later another notification from Christian and I fall into a deep slumber with my phone still clutched in my palm.

**Sleep well, sweetheart.**

**Hugs and kisses to you too.**

**C**

**CHRISTIAN**

Ana comes wheezing in my office looking beautiful in a off the shoulder, Herve Leger bandage dress. My eyes instantly follow her curves and fixate on her long legs. The short dress does little to cover up her toned legs. The sky high black Louboutins makes her even sexier. With great difficulty, I lift my gaze from her legs to her face. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she has her bottom lip between her teeth. The red lipstick she is wearing only makes it difficult for me to ignore the throbbing I feel on my crotch. What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening.

She hasn't looked up at me but is engrossed in reading something on her iPad and telling me something that isn't reaching my ears. Fuck. All I can think about is how sexy she looks and how those red lips will look around my shaft. My dick is out and about on a rampage.

To my great dismay, she doesn't just stand across from me but crosses the distance and comes around the table and leans against the table. Her perfect ass is inches from my face and looking up at her from my seat is probably a bad move because I am face to face with her bust. How the fuck have I never noticed how fucking flawless her curves are? Shit.

She looks down and smiles at me. Her red lips curve up in the most delicious way I have ever seen.

She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Bending down to my level, she reaches for the MacBook and goes to show me something but all my senses are on alert and her smell is intoxicating me that has my head in a rush.

I don't know why I do what I do, but I do it anyway. Grabbing her arm I turn her around and pull her down on my lap. She looks at me confused and without delaying any further; I crash my lips on hers. Holy motherfucking shit. I have never, in my 28 years of life, felt this before. The pull I feel towards her is nothing less than gravity. She parts her lips a little and taking the chance I plunge my lips inside her mouth, exploring her mouth. She moans and I can't help the groan that escapes from me.

My dick is aching and I pull her against my throbbing crotch so that she knows just how much I need her. Picking her up, still kissing, I make my way over to the couch. Lying her down, my fingers trace up her thighs towards their destination. As soon as my fingers come in contact with her very wet panties, I know she wants me just as much as I want her. Pulling down her panties I insert one finger inside her hot pussy. A deep moan escapes from her and her hands find the back of my head and grabs my hair while I nibble the sensitive area under her ear. Kissing her along the jaw and down her throat, I insert another finger in search of her g-spot.

"Christian, please, I need you," she pleads.

"Hold on a little longer, baby," I find her g-spot and curl my fingers hitting the spot continuously. She's so ready for me. Quickly letting go of her, I unbuckle the belt and unzip my pants releasing my fly. It's going to explode if I don't attend to it any sooner.

Pulling off her panties and lifting her dress up to her waist, I position myself on her and my dick rests against her very hot, very wet and very ready pussy.

Just as I'm about to penetrate, alarms go off. Huh? What the fuck? The noise is loud and annoying.

With a startle I wake up.

A fucking dream.

Dream?

I just had a fucking wet dream about my best friend? I gasp at the horrifying situation.

Holy. Shit.

I am in so much trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter here! Thank You all for the reviews. As usual they are much appreciated. Hopefully you guys will now know why Elliot hates Christian so much. Of course there is still more to it. **

**Please do not forget to review. They really do encourage me to write. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER-7<strong>

**ANA**

Waking up to the sound of my phone beeping has me in a rather sour mood. I slept with the phone clasped in my palm and so when the fucking message came through, the beep of the message hit hard against my gentle eardrums. It was 6 in the morning and my sleepless brain added with the jet lag has me snapping at everyone coming my way in Grey House. I think this is the first time I've turned up before 9. Unless and until there is an emergency, there's nobody in this world who could drag me out of bed before 8. I have never been one of those girls who take hours to get ready. I like to think I'm naturally _fabulous._

Getting back to the darned text that woke me up, it was sent from a private number with only 'HI' written in block letters. Some asshole decided to remember me so early in the morning? If I ever get my hands on that asshole, I'll make sure to spoon his or her eyeballs out. Ouch. Okay, that might have been a bit too graphic for my taste so maybe I'll just settle for a black eye.

I'm dressed in a black off the shoulder black Hervé Léger bandage dress. It accentuates my curves perfectly, and my black Louboutins make my legs look longer and slender. My hair was untamable this morning so I pulled it back in a ponytail and because I was feeling murderous, black ensemble and red lipstick seemed fit. Sometimes I liked to dress depending on my mood.

As soon as Christian walked in, rather than wishing me a good-morning like he always does, he stood frozen, almost like he'd seen a ghost. Thinking that maybe he was shocked to see me arrive earlier than him, I brushed his reaction off. But then I went after him and was reciting him his schedule for the day when I caught him gawking at me like someone was shoving something up his ass.

Eventually, I snapped at him because he was not paying any sort of attention to what I had been going on about which in turn brought out his ire and he hissed at me to leave him alone. I just stepped out slamming the door on my way and now two hours have passed and he's still not called me.

Fucker.

Sometimes he infuriates me so much that I want to throw him out of the 20th floor.

So. Bloody. Annoying.

I've been sitting here on my seat watching employees one after another go in and out, going about their day. Christian isn't even asking me to make the calls or arrange anything. He's avoiding me and I don't know why. My sleep-deprived brain is on overdrive and for the past two hours everyone who has come over to my table has been shunned and snapped at.

It's lunch break and out of habit my feet drag me over to his office to ask him what he wants for lunch. His eyes are glued to his MacBook screen and he's writing something down on the notepad, probably jotting down points for the meeting coming up after lunch break.

"Christian, what do you want for lunch today?" He's startled by me and steers his gaze away from his laptop screen and locks his intense grays to my blues. There's that 'look' again. For Christ's sake what is up with him today? He keeps on zoning out on me.

"Christian. Christian." Not even a budge. "Christian!" I call out a little louder, "will you please tell me what is up with you today?" Snapping out of his dream world and looking at me with… guilt, he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out of his mouth. Puffing his cheeks out and letting out a long breath, he goes back to staring at the screen. By his expression I can tell he's just staring at the screen and acting like he's working but in truth he's just plain ignoring me.

Fuck this!

"You know what, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what got shoved up your ass this morning! I demand to know why the hell you've been ignoring me." I spit at him crossing my hands over my chest. I huff and stride over to him around his desk.

He literally _bolts_ out of his seat and moves away from my approaching figure.

He looks distraught with… fear.

"Christian, you're scaring me now. Have I done something to upset you?"

He's looking down at his feet, shuffling. "I'm sorry, Ana. There are just a lot of things on my mind and I… I guess I just f-feel slightly agitated." The entire time his eyes are cast down and his lips are barely moving as the words escape his mouth. I'm not entirely convinced but if he's not ready to tell me what it is, I won't push him.

"You'll tell me when you're ready, right?"

He struggles but manages to nod still not looking up at my face.

Sighing, I leave his room.

Making my way over to my desk and propping myself on the edge, I retrieve my cell and call Andrea to check if she's willing to join me for lunch at the deli across the street. Sadly, she can't as the meeting after the lunch break has her tied up in some last minute corrections on the files she's supposed to hand over to the _boss._ I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the mention of Christian.

Crossing the street, I enter the deli and find an empty table at the corner of the small deli. It may be small, but the food is great. Christian and I often order in from here during lunch breaks when he doesn't have Gail sending him lunch from home.

The thought about Christian takes my mind back to his out of character behavior towards me today. A sudden tap on my shoulders jolts me out of my thoughts.

Looking up to see who it is, I can feel the insides of my stomach churn at the sudden pull I feel towards the man towering over me with his perfect fitted suit and gelled blonde locks. I know he's wearing a Brioni because unfortunately, Christian has the exact same suit.

Fuck. Christian!

I make myself to stand to excuse and leave, suddenly the idea of eating at Grey House becoming alluring. I'd rather go without lunch than having Christian find out that I ran into the _enemy. _But coming to think of it, Christian is probably going to flip over the fact of the enemy being anywhere near Grey House, rather than why was he seen with me.

"Anastasia, lovely to see you again." He practically beams. Atleast one Grey is happy to see me today. What am I thinking? And why the hell is he so happy to see me anyway? He looks like a kid who just saw his favorite toy.

"Elliot!" I try and sound surprised yet cold but to my ears I just sounded irritatingly chirpy.

"Wow, I really didn't expect to run into you," he sounds delighted.

"Strange if you didn't expect me here, Grey House is across the street after all."

He suddenly looks alarmed.

"Right. I forgot you worked there," he says with a hint of detest in his voice.

"I better get going, _Christian_ might _need_ me," I deliberately bring up Christian so that he would just back the hell up. To my surprise he just stays put and doesn't even bat an eyelid.

"If you think bringing up my _brother_ will scare me off then you've clearly underestimated me, Anastasia." He's good. I'll give him that. No wonder Christian gets all worked up whenever the enemy's screwing about his business. "I saw you just came in and now you're just trying to rush off with that excuse," he continues.

"Okay fine," rolling my eyes at him, "I am trying to escape seeing the fact Christian and you don't see eye to eye. I don't want to upset him."

He just smiles his patented Elliot Grey smile and that had me swooning from the very first time he smiled at me.

Shit.

Not. Good.

_Get the fuck out of here before you're in trouble, Steele._

"Just because you work for him doesn't mean you can't be friends with people outside his circle," he reasons with me cocking his head to the side with a sly smile. Valid point obviously.

"Fair point, Mr. Grey," I smile at him but it's better to come clean with him anyway, "but the thing is, I am also Christian's best friend."

"So?" He asks as if it's no big deal.

"My allegiance lie with Christian, you're the _enemy_!" I stand with my hands on my hips. He's as exasperating as his brother.

He bursts out in hysterics. A full bellied laugh that draws the attention of other customers who are giving us a what-the-fuck expression. Catching his breath he adds, "God, you make it sound like some Game of Thrones war between the Starks and Lannisters."

"Seriously? Seeing that it's more of an _in house_ battle since you're both Greys, I conclude it worse than Stark versus Lannister." It's just difficult not to smile at the charm Elliot Grey exudes. He's so easy to talk to and he clearly has a sense of humor where he'll say something ridiculous even in the most crucial of moments.

"Oh come on, Anastasia, some lunch won't make the world upside down now, will it? And that pompous ass doesn't have to know." He pouts. The stark resemblance of the two brothers stare right back at me now that he's pouting. He looks just like Christian apart from the hair and the color of his eyes.

Why does he have to look so much like Christian? That just makes it harder to say no to him.

"Fine, I'll just order and you can stay with me till I wait for my food to arrive." A win-win.

His face splits in two and this blonde God, with his resemblance to Christian, is going to get me in a lot of trouble.

I just know it.

We stand in line and he just keeps on smiling at me and humming some tune I never heard before. His voice too, just like Christian, is deep and velvety. While Christian has more of an authoritative tone, Elliot is more soft spoken.

"So how's it working for that asshole?" He asks suddenly bringing me out of my reverie.

"Might I remind you he's my best friend? And he's not an asshole plus only I am allowed to call him that," I can't help but scowl.

His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline but he doesn't say anything. It looks like he's trying to decipher my relationship with Christian. And I can't help but feel overprotective of Christian.

"So you're very protective of him?" He scowls.

"I am." I deadpan.

"And _him_?"

"Christian values me more than anyone." I tell him sternly so that he gets the message loud and clear. If he thinks he will get inside information from me then he's clearly targeting the wrong person. And I'm going to make sure he has this embedded in his brains.

"So I can't ask you to come out with me?" His voice is hopeful and he gives me the puppy dog eyes. Shit. Why does he have to be so cute? Why couldn't he be ugly and fat? And most importantly why does he need to have similar facial features with Christian? The nose, the jawline. Fucking DNA!

When I don't say anything he continues, "Look, I really like you, Anastasia. And I liked you from the moment I saw you that night at the club and I didn't even know your connections to _him_ then." He points towards Grey House with his thumb when he mentions _him. _"I'd really like for us to be friends, if nothing more."

Just then my takeaway is ready. Perfect timing. Phew.

Bullet dodged.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't think we can be friends. I have to head back to the office now," with that I turn around and leave the deli, almost running.

As soon as I step out of the door, I am yanked around and shoved against a hard chest. He smells nice too but not as nice as Christian. Looking up I see Elliot smirking. "Maybe not today, but we will be." He winks and kisses me on my forehead chastely. Taken aback, my eyes look up at his face only to find him smiling a dazzling smile.

Letting go of my hands, he steps backwards and gives a dramatic bow before turning around and going back inside the deli. Too shocked to move, I take several minutes to gather my scattered thoughts back together and head back to Grey House.

What. Just. Happened.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIAN<strong>

This day couldn't get any fucking worse. Every stupid employee under my employment is here for this fucked up meeting. Not one single motherfucker has come prepared for the questions I'm asking. They don't even fucking know the fucking page number for the profit and loss of the company. Each and every single one of these shitheads keep on looking at the files every motherfucking time I am asking them a fucking question to clarify any fucking confusion I have regarding the fucking take over.

I may have just made a new Guinness World Record for the number of times the word fuck have been used. That's just fucking ridiculous itself.

From the moment I opened my eyes this morning I knew this day was going to be screwing me up. And my instincts stand corrected when I walked out of the elevator and on to my floor to be greeted by Ana dressed the same as in my dream. I've always heard about dreams coming true, but this? This just confirms how much of a mess my life really is. Why do things like this always happen to me? God clearly has something against me.

Most importantly, I can't figure out for the love of God why on earth I would have such a dream regarding her. And it wasn't just _any_ dream. It was a fucking _wet_ dream. I don't remember the last time I even _had_ a wet dream.

So excuse the shock I got when I walked straight into my dream turned nightmare. She is even wearing the same lipstick_ and_ shoes. I bet this doesn't happen to anyone. But being God's favorite, he obviously chose me for his morning amusement.

All I wanted to do then was run away from her, I even contemplated on the thought of jumping off the building just to escape from her. And God wouldn't she leave. She kept on coming back even though I was clearly avoiding her. And when she came back to ask for lunch, flashback of the dream played like a movie in front of my eyes. What's even more horrendous was that I actually checked her out!

For God's sake it's Ana. Maybe I'll just get my head checked, get some X-rays and scans done? Something in my brain is clearly not functioning properly.

And this stupid dream was probably the result of going through all those pictures of us from the balloon fiesta for selecting the ones to be released to the media. It might also be the result of the lack of sex I am getting. But the stupid girl I am currently seeing is busy with shoots for the upcoming Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. I need to cut her loose if she's this busy and unavailable. But then again I can't right now, not before the Fashion Show since I'm more afraid Ana would cut my dick loose if I didn't take her to the show like I promised I would.

I need to get laid if I want my sanity back.

Suddenly there's a commotion outside of the conference room and I know it's the storm called Anastasia Steele. From my peripheral view I can see her prancing outside of the conference room and talking to herself. She's either planning my demise or there is something very wrong. I ordered the meeting half an hour earlier so that I wouldn't have to face her but it seems I'll have no such luck.

Didn't she just go for lunch? Why is she back so early? Is something wrong?

I need to find out what's wrong. But how am I supposed to explain my behavior to her? _I'm sorry, Ana, I had a wet dream about you and everytime you're coming in front of me today my cock jumps up in attention._

Sensing that listening to these idiots in front of me is just a waste of time, I start formulating a plan where I can avoid talking about my behavior altogether with her. Distraction, I need a distraction and a damn good one too.

Or, telling her that I have no intentions of talking about my behavior then maybe, just maybe she will, for once, back off.

Why I cannot have one uneventful day is beyond me. Just my scorned luck. _That's because you're an asshole to everyone and Karma is a bitch. _Okay, that may have some truth in it.

Looking up to the idiots gathered in front of me and shaking my head with a look of disgust, I dismiss them asking to reschedule this meeting at a later time of their convenience so they can prepare on their own accord. Fucktards. I may not be a genius myself but I didn't come to this position without hardwork and a hundred percent dedication towards my work. There have been days I went without sleeping and mostly days when I slept for a maximum of three hours, thanks to red bull and coffee of course.

As soon as the conference room is cleared, Ana barges in through the door, strutting sexily towards me. _Such a pervert, leave her alone!_

Sitting down on the chair adjacent to mine, she exhales a long breath and looks me straight in the eyes. "Christian, I have something to tell you," she sounds… scared?

My brows knit together at the sudden change of her posture, her shoulders slumped and eyes cast down, she looks defeated.

"What is it, Ana?"

"Promise me you won't freak out." Her eyes plead me to oblige on her request.

"What's wrong, Anastasia? Did something happen?"

"Promise me first." Stubborn pain in the ass.

"Fine, I promise." I relent.

"When I went to the deli, Elliot came out of nowhere…"

Motherfucker.

"WHAT?" With that I stand up, the chair I was seated on slide and hit the wall with a bang and before I know it, I find myself making a beeline for the elevator. He is going to die. How dare he come back near Grey House again?

Soft hands grasp my bicep and pull gently putting a stop on my murderous rampage. "Christian, you promised," I can hear her almost choke.

"To hell with the promise. I will kill him, Anastasia." Her posture changes from that of scared to a seething and raging bull. Damn it.

"No, you won't. You are going back inside your office this minute, Christian Grey," she commands.

"Anastasia, he…" she cuts me off. "No, Christian. _Not_ a word here. We will talk once you have calmed down." Her arctic glare stuns me and if I were a little boy, now would be the time to piss my pants

Angry Ana is scary Ana. I'd better listen to what she has to say or there is going to be a month of her ignoring me again. She drives me crazy.

Entering my office room, Ana stalks toward the L-shaped couch and taking her seat gestures with her hand for me to take place beside her.

"Just calm down Christian, please." She pleads again, her powder blues looking hopeful.

"Okay, fine." I tell her in a small voice. "Just tell me what happened."

"So, what happened was I sat myself at a table around the corner contemplating on your strange behavior from this morning and then I was suddenly startled by a tap on my shoulder." Yeah expect her to go in to full details at a situation like this.

"Come to the point, Anastasia. A summary would be fine," I tell her letting out an exasperated sigh.

Glaring at me she continues, "Then he was all casual and charming and smiling the sexy Elliot Grey smile and talking about being friends and asked me to join him for lunch and kept on pestering until I relented and asked him to stand in queue while I got my takeaway," the softness of in her voice as she explains her rendezvous with the bastard is making my blood boil. "And then…" she hesitates.

"And then what, Ana?" What did the bastard do?

"I walked out of the deli and he stopped me and kissed me on my forehead."

Feeling my blood pressure shoot up and tugging at my hair I spit through gritted teeth, "I. Will. End. Him."

"Christian, it was just a stupid kiss."

"A stupid kiss? That bastard is trying to take you away from me, Ana," she bursts out laughing. Does she find this amusing?

"Christian, you're being ridiculous right now," as much as I love her for being so naïve, sometimes that is exactly what people take advantage of.

"Ana, you don't understand. You're too innocent for playing mind games," she tries to refuse but I hold up my hand to shut her up.

"I know it's your life, Ana, and who you choose to spend your time with should be your own choice, but you are important to me and sometimes to get to me people will try to harm you. I know I come across as an asshole but it's just me wanting to save you from assholes like me. Besides you've got your hands full with only one asshole right?" Giving her my trademark Christian Grey smile I tug her close so that her head rests under my chin while her arms wrap around my waist.

"I know, Christian and I love you for that." She just pulls me closer to her. Holy shit what did I just feel in my chest, or dare I say heart? Shit. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. Maybe it's the thought of losing her to that bastard. Yeah, that must be it.

Or it might be the fact that everytime she talks about that bastard she has this smile on her lips and a distant look which reflects more affection than anger. Elliot is working her charms on her and being as much childish and innocent she is, she won't even know what hit her. She won't understand that he is just playing games to get to me. She won't understand anything.

And I can't let that happen.

Not now. Not ever.

She is _mine_. I mean she is my best friend and I will always keep her safe.

_Forget about Elliot. What will you do when she really falls in love one day and gets married and goes away?_

I've never thought about Ana not ever being there. She's always there. She won't leave me, will she? Ana's dated a lot of guys and I've never given a rat's ass before. Heck, she dated that cheater Damon for two years and I've never given a shit about that too. He's probably the most serious I saw her over a guy. And I still didn't care who she was doing as long as I got my background check on him. So, why now? What could have possibly changed? Why am I suddenly so bothered about her falling in love and getting married? I should be the one giving her away and celebrating that she will finally have settled down and start her own family.

Instead, the thought of her settled down and birthing children somehow is making me want to throw up.

No. No.

I can't think like this. I can't be selfish. One day I will have to let her go and I practically feel gutted.

"You'll never lose me, Christian. I'll always be there for you." The sincerity in her voice chokes me. It's like she can read my mind sometimes.

"I know." And I just hold her closer.

Why am I feeling like this?

I have no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>ELLIOT<strong>

Anastasia Rose Steele.

There's just something about her. I know I told _him_ that I would take Anastasia away from him for revenge. But, the more I see her, the more I feel getting pulled by her. She's alluring. It's like she has this gravitational pull and I can't help but get sucked in deep. I've felt this from the very first time I saw her.

Shit. I can't let myself get distracted. I need to focus.

But I can't deny the fact that the reason for me wanting Anastasia is just not for revenge anymore. She intrigues me and I want her for myself. Her energy, her smile is so infectious. She probably doesn't even know how she affects people. She is so _healing._

The only word to describe my running into her this morning would be supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Wow, I've always wanted to use that word since I heard my dad use it once. And when I asked Carrick Grey what it meant he just said, "Wonderful." And well, it was wonderful seeing her.

Relaxing on the chaise lounge with a tumbler of bourbon on my hand, I prop my legs on the table and smile to myself thinking of one Anastasia Rose Steele. Her eyes are almost hypnotic. The clearest shade of blue I have ever seen. One could get lost at the depth of her eyes. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. And the way she blushes and her eyes light up when she smiles, God, everything about her is beautiful. So beautiful.

I need to have her. In my life.

Lost in my thoughts I don't realize the ringing of my phone bringing me out of my beautiful thoughts.

"Grey," I answer without checking the caller ID.

"Fuck you, Grey!" I'm taken aback by the outburst of one said Grey, namely Christian.

"Now, now baby brother. Is it any way to greet your elder brother?" I mock him.

"Open your fucking door and let me up!" He spits.

"You're here? At my apartment?" To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. There was a time I would have done anything to get him here and have some brotherly bonding. But now? All I want to do is rip his head off. He's just an asshole who gets under your skin and itches until you want to claw your skin off and even then it'll leave you a scar.

Hanging up the phone and walking towards my door, I buzz him up. Does he know he has to come through the private elevator? Of course, he knows. He's Christian fucking Grey.

The ding of the elevator alerts me that, for the very first time, Christian Grey is coming in my apartment. If only, things were different. If. Only.

He walks out of the elevator like he fucking owns the place.

Fucker.

"Look who we have here!" My voice automatically takes a menacing tone. With this person one doesn't even have to try.

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries you motherfucker!" He's fuming so much his face is red.

"Humor me!" Pissing him off is my life's mission.

"Listen to me you over smart son of a bitch! I'm here to warn you."

"Yeah, I'm so scared." I scoff.

"You should be. Stay. Away. From. Ana. I will not repeat myself next time. You _will_ stay away from her." If I was scared of his overpowering authority I would back off but too bad I'm not afraid of him.

"You think barging in to my house and threatening me will scare me off?"

Closing the distance between us he stands shoulder-to-shoulder, eye-to-eye. His eyes are blazing fire and I'm sure his facial expression mirrors mine.

"You come anywhere near Ana again and I will end you." His tone is cold. And the way he is shaking is giving away his lack of self-control. Maybe I'll goad him and he'll lose his control and beat me so that I can slam his face with a lawsuit.

"Unlike you I don't go behind people's back. So I'm telling you upfront, like it or not, I _will_ have her."

The motherfucker grabs my collar and pulls me against him and I just smirk that he's falling for my bait. If he's losing shit over this then I can't wait to see when I snatch Anastasia right from under his nose.

"Over my dead body, you asshole."

"Then prepare for your last few days on earth!" Continuing on goading him I can feel his control slipping by each retort.

"You think you're so smart with that fucking mouth of yours but when Ana shuns you away and comes to me every fucking time, I'll be the one to have the last laugh. So go ahead and try, I know she won't give you a day's worth." With that he lets go off my collar and pushes me away and I stumble to stand up right.

"Of course you'll know about that, won't you? Since you took away my fiancé from me, you motherfucker!" I am seeing red. Fuck. I didn't want to lose my shit tonight. This was supposed to be the other way around. But now that I have, might as well get over with it.

Giving out a menacing laugh, he stands with his hands on his hips. "Get fucking over it, you WUSS!" He hisses.

"I LOVED HER!" I am screaming now.

"Yeah, just like Carrick Grey loved my mother." His voice is spitting out venom just like mine.

"Well, maybe it's time for _you_ to get over it, you asshole!"

Before I realize he jumps and throws a punch at my face.

"Fucking asshole!" Getting hold of his collar, I punch him back and that is surely to give him a black eye. Fucking shit I think the asshole just broke my jaw. _Ow_. Fuck.

And suddenly we're both grabbing each other's collar and out of nowhere his phone rings. Pushing me back he takes his phone out from his suit pocket and answers it.

"What is it, Ana?" He speaks on the phone trying to control his anger and breathing. "Yeah, I'm on my way home." Pause. "No, I swear I'm on my way home." Pause. " Alright, I'll just come over." Pause. "NO! You don't have to come, Ana. I'm coming." Pause. "I promise." He rolls his eyes at that.

Fuck, I can't help but feel jealousy course through my body. Their friendship is deeper than I thought. She's clearly got a hold on him and the way he's come here tonight to try and scare me away, I'll say there is more than friendship.

I hope I'm not too late.

Hanging up he just stares at me. "You _will_ stay away from her."

He turns away to leave, "What happened to watch me trying? And besides, I can't." He stops.

"What do you mean you can't stop?"

I shrug and look straight at his eyes. "I just can't. I like her."

"Don't fuck with me you asshole. I know exactly what you feel. You're just trying to get your revenge on me for Kate!" He deadpans.

"You're so heartless you don't even _realize_ what you did to me. So _blinded_ by your own fucking revenge that you don't realize I was engaged to be married and you fucked her two nights before my _wedding day_!" I've never felt so much hate for someone as much as I hate him.

He's not even remorseful.

"Tell me you son of a bitch, why? Why did you do that to me? What did I ever fucking do to you?" God, I'm so mad I can feel tears pricking my eyes.

"You EXIST! That's what you did to me!" He's screaming back at me now.

"And it's our fault? For all your money, you're a petty little fucker. You are _so_ way over your head that you don't know you scarred me for life. I hate you." I growl back at him.

"Back at you, bastard." He scoffs.

"You still haven't answered me. Why did you do it? Did you hate me so much that you decided to take away my reason for living? So maybe I'll stop _existing_?" I'm trying, really trying to keep my emotions on check but fuck I'm losing it.

He storms off towards the elevator and before getting in he stops midway, with a look over his shoulder says, "I don't owe you any explanation," and gets in the elevator.

He's gone.

Fuck.

I don't know why I always give him so much power over my self-control.

I hate him so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER-8**

**ANA**

Christian will be the death of me one day. Finding, on my way out of Grey House this evening after work, that Taylor was still in the building and Christian left without even informing him, it took me seconds to figure out he was up to no good. Letting it go at first thinking that maybe, _just_ maybe, Christian needed some time alone to cool off, I headed home without even calling him to know of his whereabouts. But when Taylor texted me alerting that he was still not home and it had been a long time, I called him. And hearing his voice proved my fears in the affirmative. I could just sense it in his tone.

He's with Elliot. Hoping that the next call I receive will not be from his lawyer stating he has been arrested for assault or worse murder, I change into my yoga pants and a tank to make myself comfortable.

Both the brothers are equally stubborn, equally annoying and both equally monumental assholes with egos the size of their adolescents.

While pacing in my bedroom my chest constricts with concern for Christian. He told me he is coming here, so why is he still not here? Just then the sound of a door opening and closing reaches my ear. It's a loud bang when the door closes. He's here. Someone seems really angry. _When is he not angry? _True that.

Walking out of the bedroom I head towards the kitchen and find Christian going through stuffs in the freezer. He turns around finding what he was looking for.

I am totally unprepared for the sight in front of me. Christian's left eye is swollen and black and he's got a pack of frozen peas pressed over the bruise.

"Oh my God, Christian!" I gasp running towards him and taking the pack of frozen peas from him to examine the bruise. "We have to take you to the hospital immediately," I tell him reaching for the phone in my pocket to notify Taylor.

"I'm fine, Ana," he says rolling his eyes and wincing.

"Shut up, Christian, you're hurt and we need to get you to the doctor and see if there has been any internal damage to your eye sight."

"I said I'm fine. Cut it out, will you?" He has the audacity to snap at me right now? Shouldn't it be the other way around? "I'm fine, Ana, really. My vision is good so the frozen peas are good for now. I promise." He sounds convincing enough for me to let it go.

"Fine, but I'm making you an ice pack with crushed ice, apply that instead," I tell him while pulling his face closer to inspect his injury. I feel him shiver and then go rigid. He's not even breathing. What is it now? There's that weirdness again.

"What is it, Christian?" He pulls back.

"Err, nothing. Just get the ice and I'll lie down on the couch," he says and leans back on the couch with his shoes on.

"Shoes!"

"Injured person here, if you haven't noticed." He's trying to be sarcastic now?

I flip him the finger, "Fuck off."

Getting the ice pack ready, I bring out a bottle of vodka minus glasses. Somehow I think the conversation we are about to have will need us drinking straight from the bottle.

"Here _and_ here," I tell handing Christian first the ice pack and then the bottle of vodka.

"Just what I need," he says looking at the alcohol with longing in his eyes. Sometimes he is more dramatic than even me. Gulping down a quarter of the bottle in one go, he leans back and places the ice pack over his left eye, "Oh, that feels goooood."

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"I'd prefer not to, but you're going to fucking eat my brains for dinner if I don't talk so, I guess we'll talk." He lets out a long exasperated breath.

"Start from the beginning."

"I couldn't help it, okay? He is trying to take you away from me, Ana. It was just I, acting out in my need to protect you from getting hurt. So, I just went over at his place. At first, there were some talking, shouting and accusations. Suddenly he riled me up so much that I punched him and he punched me back. That's all."

"Is he okay?" Hearing the worry in my voice, his eyes turn to slits, "I mean he could sue you, right?"

"I may or may not have broken his jaw, but he won't sue me. I've got a black eye for fuck's sake. But since he was still shouting at me after the punch, I'll say there was no broken jaw." Christian curses under his breath about letting go of such a chance to break Elliot's jaw so that he wouldn't be able to open his mouth for a month.

"Christian!" I gasp at his cruelty.

"What?"

"You both need to get over your stuck up egos and move on. This fight is really going in circles." I take a few gulps from the bottle, the burn somehow calming me. Snatching the bottle from my hold, he downs a decent amount of the alcohol. Shit, he's going to get drunk soon.

"S…so what do you want me to dooo?" He slurs, the alcohol taking its effect.

"It's not me you should be asking this question to, Christian. You should ask this to yourself." He looks at me but says nothing. "Tonight you have injured each other, next you're going to blow each other's brains off. Are you happy with this? Is your revenge giving you any sort of peace? You tell me I'm childish, but when it comes to your family, Christian, you act like an adolescent. You're holding on to something deliberately that clearly keeps you from moving on, keeps you from being free and happy and living your life. All you think about is getting back at them. Do you really want to spend your entire life like this?"

Christian looks at me but doesn't say anything. He's probably trying to figure out what he feels right now.

"You don't understand, Ana," he says after a really long pause still slurring. "I have nothing else t…to live for. The person who meant everything to me, the person who gave me lifffe, they took her away from meee. And I couldn't do a s..single thing to save her. She…she died in my arms, Ana. I…" He chokes on a sob and I see tears trickling down his face.

Christian is crying.

No. No. No. Seeing him like this, in so much pain, hurts my heart. Holding his face, I tug his head under my chin and run my hand through his hair trying to soothe him, trying to take away his pain.

What was I thinking bringing this topic up? Obviously, I wasn't thinking because if I did I wouldn't have made him cry. I'm the worst friend anyone can have. Seeing him so weak and vulnerable and helpless makes me want to kill Carrick Grey myself. It's all his doing.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I'm so sorry I brought this on." I don't know what else to do so I tighten my arms around him and hold him closer. "You have me, Christian. You will always have me. I will always be there for you. Don't you dare ever think you have nothing else to live for. You have to live for me. I mean, who else is going to save me from bad people if you're not there, right?" I feel him nod against my throat sniffling. Being the emotional fool that I am, I feel my own tears running down my cheeks and disappear in Christian's hair. _You're supposed to be taking care of him, not crying yourself._

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Another nod. Thank God. I don't want to leave him alone when he's like this. He needs me now.

Standing up, I tug his arm and pull him up with me and take him towards my bedroom. He's knocked out for the night as soon as his head hits the pillow slumping on the bed. All the drama coupled with crying and alcohol has drained him.

Still wearing his suit, he's lying on his back arms and legs stretched like he owns the bed. Asshole. But I can't help notice how beautiful and young he looks. Usually, he goes about carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Somehow I manage to take his suit, tie, shoes and socks off and fire off a text to Taylor appraising him of the recent developments.

Taylor texts me back to let me know he will be on his way with an eye mask that Gail prepares to help with bruises.

A little over half an hour later, Taylor is sitting on the couch of my living room with a cup of coffee I made for us after applying the eye mask over Christian's black eye. Thankfully, he slept like a dead man while putting on the eye mask.

"I guess I'll come by the morning to get him to work," Taylor breaks the silence.

"No. I don't think he should head to work for now. He needs to rest his eyes because he's supposed to head to the Middle East this weekend. You can't expect him to show up in front of the Sheikh with a black eye." He sighs and nods.

"I should not have let him go alone." Taylor looks guilty.

"It's not your fault, Jason. How were you supposed to know he was heading out to beat his brother up? It's his fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But I should know better, kid." Taylor has always adored me. Right from day one, when Christian first picked me up from the sidewalk and we headed to the Fairmont. Though, I'm not sure if he and Gail know we haven't done anything. But I guess they do since I'm the only one who has stuck around.

"He's a grown man, Jason. You can't always be there for everything."

"He's just… _lost_. He's suffered so much loss at such a young age that he never really learnt how to cope up with his grief and channels all that into anger and resentment." Christian can be a mean boss when he wants to be, but when you get to know him you realize he also has a big heart and Taylor has always known this about Christian and so he and Gail always try and take care of him the way he allows them to.

"I'm really glad he has both you and Gail." I smile at him.

"And we're glad he has you." He gives me a small smile and stands to leave. "I'll go now, you take care of him and call me if he needs anything at all. I hope he doesn't go to work tomorrow. Lord knows that a hangover and the boss is a deadly combination." Shaking his head he makes his way to the front door.

Changing into my PJs, I climb on the bed beside Christian. I lie on my side so that I can look at him. Propping up on my elbow I take a closer look at him. He looks at peace. Caressing his face slowly, I kiss on his forehead.

"I wish I could take away all your pain, Christian. If I could, I would."

And before I know it I've slipped into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, I'm awake just five minutes before the alarm was set. I put the alarm off so that it doesn't wake Christian. He's sleeping on his stomach and has his right arm draped over me with his face turned around the other way.<p>

I'm ready for work after a quick shower and light breakfast. Making eggs benedict for Christian, I head out to work but not before I check in on Christian again, who is still sleeping like a baby with his mouth open and with drool dripping from his mouth. Quickly snapping a picture, I head out for work.

While heading up, I alert everyone that the boss will not be coming in today. Everyone's face lit up like Christmas trees when I told them the good news. People were getting ready to party. When Christian is in the building everyone walks on eggshells to avoid the wrath of Christian Grey.

My phone rings and I see it is my stage director, Jose Rodriguez.

"Hey, Jose!" I beam.

"Hey, Ana."

"How come you're calling so early, Jose?" It is unlike Jose to wake up so early in the morning. I check my watch to see it's 10 in the morning. I've rescheduled all of Christian's meeting for today in the past hour.

"I have some great news, Ana. Can we meet for lunch today?" He sounds excited. Must be something big.

"Does one-thirty sound good to you?" I ask him to confirm.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up. See ya."

"Bye, Jose." I hang up wondering what it is he has to say to me.

By noon, I'm done with all the work, since I don't have much to do as Christian isn't present. Is he still sleeping? Why hasn't he called me yet? He's probably catching up on all the sleep he never gets. If I ever dated a man who works so much, I think I'd have to break-up with him ASAP. Where the hell is the time to just _live_?

_Oh please, there was one time when you would have killed at the idea of being Christian Grey's girlfriend_. Yeah, well I was a kid back then, now shut up.

Before heading out with Jose, I decide to go and catch up on some office gossip in the cafeteria. I'm not usually someone who likes to gossip, but sometimes hearing about other people's misery makes me thankful for what I have.

The elevator door opens and Andrea along with Brandon and Daniel Lambert climb in with me.

"Ana!" Comes Andrea's shrill scream. I love Andrea, I really do but her voice can be annoying sometimes.

"Andrea," I smile at her and turn towards the men, "Hey guys." They both give me a big smile. Grey Enterprise Holdings has recruited some of the best looking men in the city. Most of the men working here could probably try their hands at modeling. I wonder if Mr. Williams in HR, responsible for hiring, is gay?

"What's up with the boss, Ana? Not that I'm complaining he isn't here," Daniel smirks.

"He is not that bad once you get to know him," I defend Christian.

We all walk out of the elevator and head towards the cafeteria. The first thing you notice once here is how enormous it is. Over the years I've tried to get to know as many employees as I could, but being Christian Grey's assistant entails a lot of work and very less time to mingle. Therefore, at one point I just gave up and now I only know people who directly work with Christian since I'm the one who has to manage everything and everyone for him.

Half an hour later, Jose texts me to let me know that he that he will be outside Grey House in ten minutes. Looking up I see Andrea looking at me with amusement.

"What?"

"Why are you smiling looking at your phone, Ana?" She gives me her conspiratorial look. "Is it the blonde God?" she winks.

_"Where did_ he come from? And no, the text is not from the _blonde God_. Jose is coming to pick me up." Andrea knows who Jose is since I talk about my theatre work with her. She even comes to watch my plays. Well, most of them if not all of them and I have done a number of them over the years.

"You guys haven't been talking?" She looks disheartened. "I swear, Ana, the man was all over you at the club. Totally smitten. I was really hoping for some sparks here," she says disappointed.

"Christian is my best friend, Andrea!"

"So? He can't dictate whom you can and can't date. As long as you can keep your boyfriend and friend apart, I don't see why there will be a problem," she sounds exasperated. "Just make sure they don't cross each others paths."

"Boyfriend? Where did that come from?" Seriously? Boyfriend? Andrea and her daydreams.

"Oh please, the man practically drooled all over you that night. I don't get what the problem is really. Plus he is almost as good looking as the boss if not equally."

Just then both Brandon and Daniel join us with trays full of food and Andrea doesn't say anything else on the matter. My phone rings that instant letting me know that Jose is here to pick me up.

"I'll have to leave now, Jose's here. Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I make a dash towards the elevators before Andrea can even stop me to finish what she started and get in my head. Somehow she had this weird convincing way of getting inside people's heads and making a cluster fuck of everything. I cannot let this happen.

Getting out of the main lobby of Grey House, I am met with Jose, who is leaning against his Range Rover with a smile so big that it seems like the stretch is causing his cheeks to hurt. I wonder what it is he really has to say to me.

"Ana!" He all but runs with his arms wide open and when I hug him he sweeps me up and twirls me around. What's gotten into him?

"Wow. That's some greeting, Jose. I don't think I've ever met someone who was so happy to see me." I tease him.

"Let's get out of here and you'll be doing the same thing once you know. I have some great news."

"Okay, you've really got me excited now." Jose has never been one to act like this. He's always been the serious amongst us all in my theatre crew. So, if he's acting out of character, it must be something important. Getting in the car, he drives us to an Italian restaurant not far from Grey House.

We take our place at the far end of the restaurant because Jose believes I am going to scream the place down once I hear what he has to say. Each passing second with the suspense looming has me feeling all giddy.

Once our orders are taken and the waiter leaves I waste no time, "Jose, if you don't tell me what it is right now, I'll scream the place down with my temper tantrum." He just laughs and rubs his palms together in excitement.

"Remember when I told you that some very important people were coming down to watch our last show?" I nod at him remembering that he came backstage and told us to give our best shot since some very important people were here to watch us perform.

"Well, they were from New York, Ana." Holy shit. Is this what I'm thinking it is? Oh My God. Oh My God. Please let this be it.

Reading my expression right, Jose continues, "Yes, Ana. We've been asked to perform in Broadway."

For a few moments I'm stunned. Is this real? Is it really happening?

"Pinch me."

"What?" Jose asks confused.

"Pinch me so I know this is really happening and I'm not dreaming." Jose just smiles and pinches me on my arm.

"Ow. That hurt." I felt that and so it means this is really happening.

"Aaaaaaaaaa" I can't help it, I'm screaming one moment and hugging Jose like my life depended on it the next moment. My eyes brim with tears.

It's my life's dream.

Broadway? OH MY GOD!

Christian.

Oh My God, Christian.

I need to tell Christian. He's going to be so proud of me. I owe it _all_ to him. Without his support, I would have long gone back to my parents and lived a miserable life working for some stupid PhD like they wanted me to.

I'm back on my seat after having received some what-the-fuck stares from strangers expecting nothing else since I was screaming like a banshee a few minutes ago. To an outsider, it would seem I have lost my freaking mind. Which, sort of, was the case.

I am literally losing my mind here to know everything.

"Tell me everything, Jose."

He gives me a knowing smile and goes in to details of everything that needs to be covered by us. Suddenly, someone clears his or her throat to catch our attention. The stupid waiter must be here with our food.

Annoyed as to who it is putting a halt to such an important discussion, I look up and am met with the handsome yet bruised face of one Elliot Grey staring at me in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIAN<strong>

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I hate hangovers. They screw my head up and my swollen eye is killing me. It hurts. Trying to touch my eye, my fingers feel something over my eye. Taking it off, I see with my good eye that it's something green. It looks like something one of Gail's home made remedies. How long have I been out? And how much did I have to drink to have passed out like a corpse? I don't even remember anyone putting this on my eye. My head hurts like I took a hit with a baseball bat. Elliot fucking Grey, the motherfucker is going to pay for this.

Realizing that I'm still in yesterday's clothes and in Ana's apartment, I go in search for her and my iPhone. The clock on the wall opposite her bed shows me it's past noon. Shit. That means Ana's gone to work. I can already tell this is going to be a bad day. Walking out of the bedroom, I see Ana has placed breakfast on the kitchen counter along with medicine for my headache and fresh orange juice. The orange juice looks like a fucking oasis to me right now. I take the Tylenol with the orange juice wishing the liquid were cold and not room temperature. She couldn't put this in the fridge?

Going back inside the room and rushing to the bathroom I take a piss. Brushing my teeth with the spare toothbrush I know Ana keeps, I wash my face using one of her face wash.

Feeling a little better, I walk towards the kitchen again. Putting the beautifully plated eggs benedict inside the microwave to heat, I take a sit in one of the stools of the breakfast bar leaning forward so that my forehead is pressed against the cool granite of the bar, elbows resting on my thighs I massage the back of my neck. A day at the spa will do me good. My muscles feel like they are in fucking knots and the thought of a relaxing massage feels heavenly.

The growl from my stomach indicates I'm famished. Did I have dinner last night? As far as I can recall, I didn't. That would explain the obnoxious headache and how quickly I got drunk. _Never drink on an empty stomach, _Carrick Grey's voice plays on my mind from when I first got caught drunk coming home from a friend's place on a school night when I was 15. As a father, he was never the strict and disciplining type. _What is wrong with you, Grey? Thinking about the person who destroyed your perfect little life first thing after waking up. _Blaming my wired brain on the hangover, I sit alone in Ana's apartment and finish my breakfast. After which, I realize I'm _still_ hungry.

Walking over to the refrigerator and rummaging through the contents, I come across a known box. _Brownies._ Yes. Ana bakes like a goddess. She even surpasses Gail when it comes to baking, something to do with watching her mother bake almost everyday while growing up. I've always felt more at home in here than in my own penthouse. Maybe because everywhere you look in this condo screams Anastasia Steele. She's stupid and crazy and stubborn but she's also kind and gentle and caring and spirited with so much love for everyone. Thinking of her automatically puts a shit-eating grin on my face.

My iPhone comes alive with the tune of Darth Vader indicating a call from none other than Elena Lincoln. I laugh everytime Aunt Elena calls since Ana set this ringtone for her. She specifically purchased this ringtone from the iTunes store to set it as Aunt Elena's ringtone. Ana can't stand her and implies she is into black magic and voodoo. Ana has always stated that Elena Lincoln gives her _the heebie-jeebies. _Aunt Elena isn't fond of Ana either and always warns me she is after my money. Usually, I brush her off because I know she couldn't be any more far from the truth. The day Ana becomes a gold digger, is the day you know the world is going to end. Their mutual resentment has put me in awkward situations more often than not. They enjoy spiting and riling each other.

I've always respected Aunt Elena because she was my mother's best friend, but lately she gets on my nerves because she's always trying to hook me up with her daughter, Lily. Now, Lily is what you call a gold digger and a social climber and I keep myself away from pests like her. There has been multiple occurances where she played the Christian Grey card in getting her way in drastic situations by claiming to be my childhood best friend. Hammer me to death before that happens. But, because of my mother and because I _know_ Aunt Elena cares about me in her own twisted ways, I still keep in touch with her and join her occasionally for her family dinners. After all, she's the closest to a mother figure in my life.

"Aunt Elena." I answer the phone dreading the conversation already.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Aunt, Christian?" The older she's getting, the more annoying her voice is becoming. I think I'll have to take another Tylenol after the call.

"And I've always told you it is a habit, _Aunt_ Elena." I don't understand what her problem is if I call her Aunt. I've been addressing her that since I was a little kid.

"Alright, you win as always, darling," she purrs in her patented Elena Lincoln way. Over the years I've learnt that she doesn't fake it, that's just the way she talks. To everyone.

"What can I do for you, Aunt Elena?"

"I'm calling to remind you of the fund raising event for my charity, Christian." Shit. I totally forgot about this.

"Right, I totally forgot about it. I'm sorry, Aunt Elena, I can't make it. I'm flying to the Middle East. And I cannot postpone a meeting with the Sheikh."

"You and your work, Christian. You need to live a little, darling. You're far too young to waste away under all that pressure." And that is why she is still a part of my life, she worries and I can sense it in her voice.

"I'll be fine, Aunt E. How about I send a check over?"

"Well, Lily is going to be _devastated_ when she hears you will not be making it. She was rather looking forward to seeing you." I roll my eyes at that.

"I'm sure she'll understand work comes first."

"Of course, she does, darling. You take it easy on yourself. And I will look forward to that check." There are only a handful of charities that have my backing and Aunt Elena's is one of them. Aunt Elena's charity helps children who have lost their parents and aids them in building a future. Well, it just hit too close to home.

"I will, Aunt E."

"Take care, sweetheart."

"You too." And with that I cut the line before she hands the phone over to Lily because she makes a habit of doing just that.

Forty minutes and an entire box of brownies later, I decide to call Ana to check up on the office, pretty sure the entire building is partying on my absence since I never miss work if I'm not travelling. Ros is always there when I'm not and today even Ros isn't there, as she had to fly to New York for a deal she's been handling for the past few weeks.

Her phone goes to voicemail. She must be out for lunch. I'll call her in a while. Until then I decide to just make myself at home. Moving to the living room, I decide to just flick through some TV channels to pass time. Being at Ana's always relaxes me. While Escala and Grey House are my sanctuary where I feel like the king of the world, here at Ana's I am _just_ Christian. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Ana has always treated me as Christian and not Christian Grey.

Changing channels I come across E! where they're showing a segment on the Billionaire Bad Boys of the US. I'm pleased to find out Christian Grey is numero uno. They're showing clips of me with the long string of women I've been seen with. Damn. That many? They show some photos of me with Ana. I smile seeing that the most beautiful girl on the planet is pictured with me, until it dawns on me…shit. They can't show pictures of us while mentioning my extra curricular proclivities.

Damn it.

Taking out my phone, I dial Taylor.

He picks up on the first ring. "Sir."

"Taylor, I need you to get hold of E!, they are showing pictures of Ana and me in a totally wrong way. I want this fixed and I want it now. This could harm her reputation. Get Welch and the PR team as well."

"On it, Sir." He disconnects.

Shit, I need to inform Ana before she learns it from someone else.

Trying her cell again goes in vain as it goes straight to voicemail again.

"Ana, I need to talk to you. Call me as soon as you get this."

Leaving a voicemail, I call her on the GEH line. It goes unanswered. What the hell is wrong with her cell phone?

The reception might be able to get a hold of her.

Some stupid girl answers the phone, "Grey Enterprise Holdings Incorporated, how may I help you?"

"Get me Anastasia Steele right now," I order.

"Miss Steele, is not in the premises right now, may I take a message for her, Mr.?

"Christian Grey." I bark irritated. Why the fuck doesn't she know who I am?

"Mr. G…Grey, I…I'm sorry, Sir. Miss Steele has gone out for lunch and hasn't returned yet."

"You tell her to call me as soon as you see her." And I hang up without waiting for a reply.

I decide to try her cell again. Finally, it rings. She answers on the third ring.

"Ana, what the fuck! Where are you? I've been calling for ages."

"Christian." She replies after a long pause. I can sense something is wrong. I can hear someone at the background. "Who are you with?" I can't place the voice.

"Jose and I are out f..for lunch." At the background I hear, _Is that my baby brother?_

I see red.

"Are you with that bastard?" I hiss through clenched jaw.

Another long pause, "Christian, I am out with Jose and Elliot is here for a lunch meeting and we sort of ran into each other. Calm down."

"Where are you?" Before I know it, I'm on my way to my car that has been parked here since I came here last night. That asshole needs another beating.

"Christian, you cannot come here. If you create a scene publicly…" I cut her off. "Shut up, Anastasia. Just tell me where you are." I shout.

"You know that new Italian Restaurant that opened near Grey House?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten." I drive like a mad man not giving a damn that I have a swollen eye and wearing clothes from last night, which are wrinkled. People will think I'm doing the walk of shame. Like I give a damn.

The traffic is on my side since I reach the restaurant in about fifteen minutes. Walking straight through the door without even acknowledging the manager who is behind me trying to stop me from getting further inside, I look around for Ana. If this guy doesn't leave me alone in the next one minute, I'll buy this damn restaurant just to fire his ass.

"Excuse me, Sir, you cannot just barge in here." I give him my death glare.

The manager halts in his place once recognition registers in his brain. Yeah, this is Christian Grey with a black eye. Now, fuck off.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry, I couldn't recognize you. How may I help you, Mr. Grey?"

"Christian!" Ana waves at me from the far end of the restaurant. From where I'm standing I can see Jose sitting with a worried expression on his face beside a man with blonde hair. I feel my nostrils flare with anger as rage builds up by every passing second.

Before I reach their table, Ana is by my side, holding my hand.

"Christian, please. It was just a coincidence. He was here for a meeting and he saw us and came by to say hi." She whispers so that other people seated around us can't hear her.

"Ana, how long does it take to say hi? It looks like he's joined you guys for lunch." I am whisper shouting at her.

"Well, he said hi and was about to leave when you called and he saw your name on the caller ID and obviously decided to bait you. He knew you are going to show up if you heard he's here with me. And now he's waiting for you." Just then the fucker turns around and smirks. His bruise looks even worse than my swollen eye. How is he even talking with such a bruise?

"Ana, as long as he doesn't start, I promise I will not lay a finger on him."

"Yeah and you're so great at keeping promises." She rolls her eyes clearly disappointed about last night. I went after him even though I promised her I wouldn't.

"Ana, please. You have to trust me." She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs following closely behind.

The fucker stands when we near the table, hands in his pocket with a smug face. "Hey, little bro," the asswipe taunts me. He knows how it makes me feel everytime he addresses me as that. Ana curls her fingers around my bicep, the gesture not unnoticed by the fucker as his eyes turn to slits. My time to smirk now, asshole.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." I take a jab at his bruised jaw.

"You must have been really desperate to have gotten out looking like _that_," he points at my eye and clothes.

"Yeah, well it's a habit of mine to oversleep whenever I spend the night at Ana's." Take that motherfucker. His face pales while he registers in his brain what just came out of my mouth. He clenches his jaw trying to rein in the temper. Ana's grasp tightens around my bicep her nails digging almost making me wince. Looking at her I give her a "what" look.

Jose stands behind him ready to intervene if necessary. "Jose." I greet the man. He's a nice guy and takes care of Ana. I've known him as long as I've known Ana. It was me who asked Jose to give Ana another chance after her small fuck up the night we first met. Ana doesn't know and I asked Jose to keep his mouth shut in return to always fund his shows. But Ana being her brilliant self has not only won him over, but she the crowd likes her too. And I'm damn proud of her.

"Christian." He greets me back. Over the years, I've come to first name basis with most of the theatre crew.

"Why don't you take Ana here back to Grey House and I can have a little chat with my big brother here?"

Ana cuts in, "But, Christian," I don't let her finish and softly tell her, "I promise nothing will happen, Ana." Her clear blue orbs pleading with me not to act rashly.

Her eyes.

Those crystal blue eyes have always been my undoing. I nod at her in response to her unspoken plea. Letting out a long breath, she looks at Jose and both of them depart.

"We need to take this outside. People are fucking staring." The asshole nods once in agreement because the entire restaurant is deadly quiet in hopes to be witness to a Grey brawl and being the one to sell the story in the media. Fucking pests.

There's an alley beside the restaurant that seem best suited for a conversation with the _other_ Grey away from prying eyes.

"What is it?" He comes straight to the point.

"Last night I asked you to stay away from Ana and yet here you are just the next day _suddenly_ running into each other?"

"If you think I owe you any fucking explanation, then you're really out of your fucking mind." He retorts. "I will take her away from you and I will not stop. Plus, like I said, I actually like her." I feel the walls of my control cracking as much as I'm trying to keep a check on the temper.

"She will never be yours and she will never leave me."

"That's what you think. Once she falls in love with me, who do you think she'll choose, Christian?" There's that word again. Love. The one thing I'm afraid Ana will find one day and leave her best friend. But she's loved her exes before and she is still here. She wouldn't leave. Would she?

Sensing my turmoil he continues, "You know I'm right. It's written all over your face." Putting on my impassive look I glare at him.

"Try as much as you want, it will never happen."

"What if it does?" He stands crossing his arms over his chest with legs apart.

"Then I'll be there to stop her."

"You really think you're going to win this time?"

"I'm not here to play games, asshole." My voice drips with venom. "I'm here to protect her and I will do whatever it takes to protect her whose only motive is to hurt her."

"So you've grown a heart now?" He mocks.

"I'm not here to hear you nag about the past. I'm here to protect what's mine." The words leave my mouth before my brain could filter what comes out of it. Mine? Where the fuck did that come from?

"Yours? Do you have some imaginary claim on her? You sound like you…" he stops and stares at me for a moment. "You love her." It's not a question.

"What? No." What the fuck?

"Wow, you don't even realize it yourself. You really are a dickhead." He lets out a low chuckle but it doesn't reach his eyes. His eyes look piercing. "It's going to be even better to steal her away from you. Moreover, a girl like her deserves better than you. And I _am_ better than you."

"You really think she'll choose you over me, don't you?" If he wants a challenge so be it.

"I don't think so, I know so."

"Fine. You can do whatever it takes to woo her and I'll do whatever it takes to stop it from happening." I smirk at him. "I'll make it easier for you. I'm going to go to her and tell her she's free to befriend you and every time you try to make a move on her, I will be there putting a stop to it." Turning around, I walk away with the challenge set forth. I don't know if this was right or wrong. But the dickhead needs to see firsthand that Ana will always choose me.

Game on.

She. Is. Mine.

There's that feeling of possession again. What is happening to me? And what was the bastard on about me being in love with her? I've never felt this possessive about her before. This is all so new to me. And then there was the dream. And also that shiver I felt last night when she was too close to me while examining my eye. Have I been feeling like this because I don't want to lose her to the bastard? Or would I act the same way with someone else too? But everytime Ana talks about her getting married and settled down with someone, I feel gutted. The feeling is similar to when you get kneed in your balls.

And then it hits me like a ton of bricks in the middle of a dirty alley.

Fuck.

_I'm in love with my best friend._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews guys. It means the world to me. I know all of you are anxious to see Ana and Christian together already but it won't happen so soon. They will be together but not right now. Please be patient. <strong>

**Please review. Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all you lovely people. Really sorry for the late update. I have no excuses but the fact that I have been enjoying the holiday season a bit too much and also shopping LOL Thanks everyone who reviewed. Love you all. Means a lot. Thank you.**

**Here's the new chapter. Please review. Xx**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER- 9<strong>

**CHRISTIAN**

Surely I cannot be in love with Ana, can I? I mean...I love her. I have _always_ loved her. What's there not to love? She's my best friend and my rock, the only light in my dark life. But am I _in_ love with her? I don't think so. This can't be because if it's true, it changes _everything_. And I don't do well with changes like these. Feelings and shit? Nope. Not for me. It was probably me acting out again because I've never felt so possessive about her before and I'm just overlapping possessiveness with love. This has to be the answer because any other reason is going to screw me over.

I'm not meant for love. Heck, I don't even believe in this shit. I can never even allow myself to feel for anyone because I carry Carrick Grey's genes. As much as I try not to be like him, there's always the phrase 'like father like son' doing my head in. What if? Just what if I turn out to be like him? And I can never hurt Ana the way Carrick Grey hurt my mother. Before it kills Ana, I'll be dead if I even think of hurting her. And so, love? For me? Nada. Always have, always will.

And fuck me from all directions, what the fuck was I thinking challenging that bastard? _This fucking ego is going to be your downfall, Grey. _I have a bad feeling about this. This is so screwed up, fuck!

But I can't back out now. _Yeah, because your ego is so big, you put up a challenge for your best friend's affections. Shame on you._

I wasn't thinking and I was so sure Ana will never choose him over me. _But you're not so sure now, are you?_

She likes him and it shows on her face clear as day. Just thinking about this makes my blood boil. _Maybe, you _are_ in love with her. _No, I'm not and stop putting shit in my head. Love and me? Nope. No can do.

Hell, I need to get my head straight. Maybe, I'll get an appointment with a shrink to sort my head. Or maybe a head scan for checking aneurysms will do me some good because there is no other reason for my brain to act so dysfunctional.

Fucked.

So fucked.

So _so_ fucked.

Parking the car at one of my reserved spots, I rush inside Grey House in my wrinkled clothes and black eye, not giving a damn to what my employees will think of me, but I have to see Ana.

One step inside the Grey House Lobby and I can feel every pair of eyes focused on me. I make my way towards the elevators while glaring back at all my employees with a look that screams 'mind your fucking business'. Everyone quickly resumes back to doing whatever the hell I pay them to do.

Stepping out of the elevator, I find Ana on her desk, slumped forward, elbows propped on the desk with her head on her hands. Her eyes are covered so she can't see it's me. Even from a distance, I can feel tension radiating off of her. She probably thinks Elliot and I have murdered each other. If only she knew I've actually done something more averse like a challenge for her feelings. What have I done?

Well, it's too late now. _Egoistic bastard. _

Ana suddenly lifts her head up, staring at me with those piercing blue eyes, a surprised look on her face. She probably wasn't expecting me here. Slowly rising from her chair, she makes a mad dash towards me and engulfs me in a tight embrace. The impact almost knocks me off my feet but I held steady tightening my grip on her.

"Oh Christian, I was so worried," she tightens her hold around me, as if it was even possible.

It feels so _good_.

Someone worrying about you. Holding you.

_You call this feeling love, asshole. _Shut the fuck up, I chastise my inner demon away. But she feels so good to hold.

"I'm okay, Ana," I tell her in my calmest voice to ease her tension and pull her closer. Suddenly I have an urge to squash her against me. It just feels so fucking good. How is it that I've never felt this before? But fuck, it feels good. If I looked at a mirror, I know I'd see my lips curved in a looney smile, almost dreamlike. It just feels so _amazing_. I never want to let go. And before I can control myself, I hear myself sighing with a "Hmmphhh" sound. Shit. What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you exchange your dick for a pussy? I sound like a girl in my own head. What the fuck, Grey?

Ana pulls back. I pout inside my head missing the warmth of her body against mine.

She starts checking me for injuries from head to toe, "Are you alright, Christian? Did he do anything to you?" Her voice is laced with worry but all I can do is fucking grin like a pansy. She worries about me! It's not the first time, but it's the first time I feel so happy about it that I can feel my frozen heart thawing.

"Why are you smiling like a crazy person? Oh my God! Did he hit your head or something? You're acting crazy here." And I still can't stop grinning when she tugs my head down and checks my head for any bumps left from a bang. Cute. So fucking adorable that I could eat her right now.

Grabbing her hand, I make my way towards the elevators again. She looks at me baffled.

"You're done for the day and it's my day off. We're taking a break, Ana." It's the first time I've taken a sick leave from work. My usual reaction for a sick leave I presume would be throwing temper tantrums at anyone who came across me because I hated missing work. But I just feel ecstatic. _Or maybe, you're happy because you are in love._ Oh shut up, I'm just happy because Ana deeply cares about me which means she will choose me and not _him_. _And we're back to square one again,_ _you're such a fucking asshole, you know that?_

Inside the elevator, Ana tries to contemplate on what the hell is going on with me. Heck if I knew myself. I scoff at that and turn towards Ana, finding her scrutinizing me with those powder blue eyes looking cute as fuck. And before I can help it, my lips stretch in a shit-eating grin and I don't even know why. _Love, that's why. _And just like that my smile turns into a scowl and I want to bang my fucking inner monologue so that it would just shut up for once. In the midst of the battle between my subconscious and I, Ana is staring at me amused and gives me a 'you've gone crazy' look. Can't argue with that.

The elevator dings at the ground floor and I walk out with Ana hand in hand with the return of the shit-eating grin on my face. It's fucking plastered there and I don't even know why. The constant strain on my cheek muscles is starting to hurt now and I still can't stop smiling. Suddenly a thought comes to my mind which halts us both from walking ahead.

"Ana?" I call her.

"What?" She tries to free herself from the grip I have on her palm. Nice try.

"Those brownies you had back at your place, they weren't hash brownies, right?"

"Excuse me?" She looks like I've grown two heads.

"You heard me."

"Are you fucking with me, Christian? Did I just hear you say, I made hash brownies and stocked them up at my house?" She sounds bewildered.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's just I've not been feeling like myself."

"Yeah, I can see that." She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You've been smiling, Christian. For no reason. You don't smile."

"What? Of course, I smile." I do, right? I always smile when I'm with Ana.

"Yeah, only in your dreams." Scowling at her, I resume our walk and head back to my car.

Once inside the car, Ana's onslaught of questions start, "What happened with Elliot, Christian? Did you hurt him? What did you guys talk about? He didn't hurt you, did he? Are you going to talk or not?"

"God, woman! Take a breather. Let me get freshened up and we can talk after that. How about a slow, relaxing day at Escala?"

"Sounds good to me." She nods more to herself than to me. An entire day with Ana. I don't know why but it makes me so happy. And the smile is back. What is wrong with me? _Lo_… Shut up, I hiss inside my head.

Parking at one of the penthouse reserved spots, we climb out of the car and head towards the elevators.

A shrill screaming of my name comes from behind us just as we hit the button to call the elevator. "Chrissy!" Fuck, my ears.

A bouncing Lily Lincoln is running towards me, her enhanced breasts almost bursting through the top which seems a size or two small for her bust. One look at Ana and we both roll our eyes at the same time.

"How the fuck does she know I'm here?" I hiss at Ana under my breath.

"Shit."

"What?"

"She called at the office, I told her you were unavailable and took a sick leave. She must be here to check on you, _Chrissy._" I groan at the nickname Lily addresses me with. She has always called me Chrissy, since we were kids. I hate it and it doesn't help that it rhymes with pussy.

Engulfing me in a bear hug, she asks, "Chrissy, are you okay? I called you and Ana told me you took a sick leave. I was so worried. I mean you never ever take a sick leave." Pulling back she looks at my face and her mouth hangs open. "Holy shit! What happened? Who did this to you, Chrissy?" Ana's eyes roll back in the Undertaker imitation she's so good at.

"I'm okay, Lily. I went for a late night jog without Taylor and got mugged." Ana smirks at how confidently I can lie.

"Oh my God, Chrissy! How can you be so stupid to go for a jog without Taylor? I am going to have some words with him for even allowing this to happen." She huffs and makes her way inside the waiting elevator before Ana and me.

Ana stops me by grabbing on my elbow, "I'm leaving, _Chrissy!_"

"What? You cannot leave me alone with that _thing_." I beg her.

"She gets on my nerves, Christian. She is so annoying I want to punch her."

"You cannot do this to me, Ana. Please?" I pout. Pouting always works. Rolling her eyes back like The Undertaker again, which makes her look fucking scary and disgusting but she does it anyway, she joins Lily in the elevator who was trying to eavesdrop on our whispering. Women.

Thinking my plans of a relaxed day with Ana, just hanging out and watching movies got thwarted by the annoying Lily Lincoln, whose only mission in life was to jump my bones, has soured my mood terribly. All I can do is frown right now.

After a quick shower and changing into my sweats, I head out hoping that Ana hasn't killed Lily by now. The sight I am met with pleases me. Ana and Gail laughing at something while Gail puts something in the oven to bake. I love watching Ana so settled in my place. Lily is overlooking Seattle through the floor to ceiling windows and turns around with a big grin as she watches me come in view. Fuck this.

Gail, being lovely as always, prepared us a late lunch of Cheesy Chicken Enchilada Pasta and both Ana and I have been eating and sipping wine quietly for the past half an hour or so because Lily Lincoln doesn't know how to shut the fuck up.

"Excuse me," Ana stands up, shoves her plates in my direction to wash and walks away with the glass of wine towards the media room. Gail put her eye mask over my eye again for the bruise to heal just in time for me to fly to the Middle East for my meeting with the Sheikh.

Turning my head towards Lily, I fake smile at her so she can continue with her bitching about the latest event she attended and how the other women were so jealous of her.

If not for her mother, she would be dead by now.

* * *

><p><strong>ANA<strong>

There are only a handful of people in this world that have my undying hatred for them. Well, there is Carrick Grey for obvious reasons, Damon my cheating ex, Grace Trevelyan-Grey for being so good at faking, Elena Lincoln because she calls me a gold digger and her daughter Lily Lincoln because of her predatory nature towards Christian.

Yes, all women become predatory around Christian, but there's just something so blatantly vulgar about how Lily Lincoln did it that all you want to do is gag her and then fucking choke her.

Shuffling through channels, I stop when Modern Family comes on the big screen. Just what I need. Laughter. Few minutes into the show and I've forgotten about Lily and Christian's absence. Laughing at something Gloria just said, my eyes fall on the blinking screen of my iPhone where a notification just popped up. An iMessage from Elliot just saying 'Hi."

Forgetting about one of my favorite shows that was running in the background, I reply to him just the same. **Hi.**

His reply is almost instantaneous.

**-What are you doing?**

**~Watching Modern Family at Christian's**.

He takes his time to reply this time and after a few minutes my iPhone screen shows another notification.

**-Want to go grab dinner with me tonight?**

**~Sorry. Got plans with Christian.**

**-Tomorrow then?**

Persistent. Say no, Steele. He's bad news. Ignore. But I need to warn him off Christian.

**~Okay. What time? **_You're an idiot._

**-I'll pick you up at 8. Nothing formal. Text me your address.**

I reply with my address and a see you. What am I doing?

Just then my phone rings and I notice that it's Jose and from the corner of my eyes I see Christian strolling in and slumping beside me on the couch. The bitch has probably left.

"Hey, Jose." I answer cheerily, my bad mood vanishing in thin air when I remember our conversation at the restaurant today.

"Hi, Ana. I'm calling to check if you're free tomorrow night. The whole crew wants to celebrate." Shit. I haven't told Christian about it and I agreed to go out with Elliot tomorrow night, which also Christian doesn't know about. Fuck.

"Erm… I'll get back to you about it tonight, Jose."

"You have to make it, Steele. You're the star." I chuckle at that.

"I'll try."

"You better."

"Bye, Jose."

"Bye." We hang up.

Turning my gaze towards Christian, his gray eyes boring a hole in my head and he is looking at me with a questioning look.

"Out with it." He deadpans. How does he always know?

"Bad news or good news first?"

"Bad."

Clearing my throat I start, "Elliot asked me to dinner tomorrow night."

"Aaaand?" He stretches the word knowing it's not the end of what I have to say.

"And I agreed." He doesn't say anything. Just looks at me, contemplating. Narrowing those steely grays, his brows crease in an irritated scowl. He rubs his temples with his fingers smoothing the tension out of his head.

And what comes out of his mouth astounds me. "That's alright," he sighs and leans back to rest his head and turns his face towards me, "It's your life, Ana. Who you choose to be friends with is your choice. You shouldn't have to decide who to hang out with thinking about how I would feel." I try to interrupt him but he silences me with his finger on my lips and continues, "I know that no matter what, no one can ever take you away from me or take my place in your life. That much I'm sure of. I'm not scared of him taking you away, you are my best friend and no one can change that." He finishes.

Wow.

I was not expecting such a change in him regarding the whole Elliot issue. "What the hell happened between you two after I left?"

"I'm not scared of losing you to him. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Maybe, I've got a little crush on him, but that's it, Christian. I won't let anyone hurt me." I reassure him. After Damon cheated on me, he's been overly protective of who I date. But I know I'm not going to date Elliot Grey. He's an asshole and he deliberately wants to hurt Christian. Tomorrow I'll settle scores with him and warn him off Christian. No one messes with Christian, that too using me as an aggravation.

He looks pained. Probably by my confession. "If you want to be with him, I won't stop you. Now, tell me the good news. God knows I need to hear something good after spending a better part of lunch with that _thing_!" Christian snorts in disgust.

I can't help but laugh at his interjection. Forgetting everything else at the moment and allowing myself to be consumed by the happiness of being approached for a show in Broadway, I close my eyes and just smile. My dream is finally coming true and I don't want to let anything mar it when I'm sharing this moment with the most important person in my life.

"So, as you know Jose took me for lunch today, which got interrupted midway," he rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything so I continue, "We got bagged for a performance in Broadway!" Letting out a squeal in delight, I jump on his lap and hug tight. I don't think it could feel any better, but sharing this moment with Christian intensifies my happiness and excitement ten folds.

Christian remains silent and his heart is thumping so hard I can almost feel it. That just about dampens my excitement because what I was expecting was him standing with me in his arms and twirling me around in excitement.

He's not happy for me? Feeling my throat tighten, I blink rapidly to ease the sting in my eyes. Christian's hands drop from around me allowing me to watch his face. He looks forlorn. The person who should be on top of the world with me is just sitting there looking at me like he just got bitch slapped.

"Christian?" Due to the tightness in my throat, his name comes out more as a squeak. He looks at me dejected and broken.

Shifting on his lap, I cup his face, "Christian, why are you being like this? I thought you of all people would be the happiest that my dreams are finally coming true." A lone tear escapes and rolls down my cheek and disappears on my lips.

He gulps, his Adam's apple bobbling up and down, "You…" he's struggling to form words, "You're… you're leaving me?"

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIAN<strong>

No. No. No. No. No.

The word is screaming inside my head. Did I just hear her correctly? Broadway? New Fucking York? There's a storm brewing inside me and I can't breathe. She's leaving me? My heart is beating so fast that it's a miracle I've not gone into a cardiac arrest already.

She calls my name taking my face in her hands. Fuck, I've made her cry. You're such a fucking asshole. A selfish bastard. She probably expects me to be screaming from the roof of Escala that her dreams are coming true slowly.

"You… you're… you're leaving me?" _Motherfucking asshole. _You can't leave me please.

"What? No, Christian. I'm not leaving you. Is that what you're thinking?" Nodding at her once, I look down in shame not being able to look in those beautiful crystal blue eyes any longer. They're so sad.

"Please don't leave me." But what I really want to say is, _I'll wither and die without you, _but I keep my mouth shut.

And just like that again, this time as clear as day, I know. I know that I am in love with her. No matter how many times I deny or refuse to believe that I am capable of love, the truth is I am in love with Ana. I have always been in love with her. And it took me all this time to figure it out. I didn't understand until someone from the outside was trying to take her away from me. I always took her for granted and it clouded my feelings for her. The fear of losing her makes me realize that if she is not in my life, I have nothing to live for.

I love her. Tears brimming, I take her in my arms and hug her. Pulling her as close as I am allowed to but all I want to do it crush her so tight so that in the end we are one. I can't lose her. I can never lose her. She is everything.

"Christian, listen to me," she says sobbing, finally understanding why I cannot be happy about her leaving for New York. "I will never leave you. I promise. And there's still time, okay? I'm not going right away. And I'm not going away forever, Christian."

Not wanting to let her go, my head on the crook of her neck, I say, "It's the East Coast, Ana. It's too far away. I don't know how to live without you." It's the most sincere thing I've ever said. She nods understanding the pain. She understands that I have no one else but her.

"You'll always be my best friend, Christian. No matter where I am. You have two jets and we'll always fly to see each other whenever we can. FaceTime's also there." Best friend? My heart breaks and I swear I can ever hear it shatter. I don't want to be her best friend. It's not enough anymore. I want_ more_.

_Just say that you love her. _I can't. She thinks of me as her best friend._ Coward._

"I'm happy for you, Ana. I am, I promise. I know I'm being so selfish right now. But, you have to understand. I'm so proud of you, it's just…"

She cuts me off, "It's okay, Christian. I get it. I do. It's hard for me too. I'm used to being around you too. And I'm sorry for being selfish too. While I have been gloating about my dreams coming true, I didn't think about you." Wrapping her arms around my neck tightly, she straddles me.

Now that I realize that I am in love with her, straddling me does things to me. Fuck, I have to remove her before my dick starts poking her and the situation gets even worse. Lifting her from my lap, I place her beside me and tug her closer to me. My arms over her shoulders and she wraps her arms around my waist, keeping her head on my chest where my heart is.

We sit in silence, both of us not knowing what to say. Well, I know I want to tell I love her but since that is not an option, I keep quiet. She probably is keeping quiet not knowing what to say to ease my sadness. Even though it's going to hurt like fuck and all I want to do is cry like a bitch, I decide that I will not come between her and her dreams. Everyone needs a shot at fulfilling their dreams.

"Why can't life be easy?" She breaks the deafening silence.

I just shrug not knowing what to say to this.

Yeah, life's a bitch.


End file.
